Card Captor Sakura e as novas cartas
by Arenith H.S. Torrang
Summary: Sakura e os seus amigos em novas aventuras. Novas cartas aparecem, regidas por um outro mestre. Cabe a Sakura, com a ajuda de seus amigos, capturá-las. Mas esta tarefa não será nada fácil...
1. Sonhos e pressentimentos

  
  
Voz: 'Sakura...'  
  
Um vulto aproximou-se de Sakura. Estava a chamá-la.  
  
Sakura: 'Onde estou, quem é você?'  
  
Voz: 'Tenha cuidado...'  
  
O vulto desapareceu.  
  
Sakura: 'Ei! Volta aqui!'  
  
Voz: 'Sakura, acorda!'  
  
Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a figura de Kero.  
  
Kero: 'O que estava sonhando, Sakura?'  
  
Sakura (tentando se levantar): 'Nada de mais, Kero. Ai meu Deus, tou atrasada!'  
  
Sakura começou a se despachar... Incrível como o tempo tinha passado... Sakura tinha mudado, seus cabelos cor-de-mel estavam pelos ombros e estava bastante alta para os seus 16 anos, no entanto continuava a ser a mesma distraída de sempre. Agora andava na mesma escola onde o Touya tinha andado.  
  
Depois de ter corrido para a escola, soltou um doce sorriso quando viu o seu amado, Shaoran, à sua espera. Shaoran tinha se tornado num belo rapaz. Quando viu Sakura, não deixou escapar um sorriso. Como ela era linda!  
  
Shaoran (abraçando Sakura): 'Oi, minha flor!'  
  
Sakura: 'Oi, meu lobinho...'  
  
Depois disso, Sakura beijou Shaoran, e eles continuariam a se beijar, se uma pessoa não pigarreasse ao pé deles, fazendo eles parar.  
  
Tomoyo: Lamento fazer parar o namorico, só que temos aula, não se lembram?  
  
Sakura (vermelha): 'Pois, ia-me esquecendo...'  
  
Já dentro da sala, encontraram Eriol que estava tão concentrado nos seus pensamentos que nem os ligou.  
  
Eriol (pensando): "Que estranho...a Sakura já capturou as cartas todas..."  
  
Entretanto, Tomoyo cortou seus pensamentos cumprimentando-o. Eriol ficou corado. (Já imaginaram o Eriol corado?) Shaoran riu-se de Eriol, mas rapidamente a atenção de Shaoran virou-se para outra coisa: Sakura. Ela tinha adormecido. Pelos vistos, Sakura não tinha dormido bem a noite. Se calhar Kero tinha roncado demais...  
  
Entretanto, Sakura estava sonhando o mesmo sonho que tinha sonhado de manhã.  
  
Voz: 'Sakura...'  
  
Sakura: 'Você? Quem é você?'  
  
Voz: 'Tenha cuidado...'  
  
Sakura: 'Do que está falando?'  
  
Voz: 'O sentimento que você nutre por uma pessoa vai lhe ajudar nessa dura caminhada...'  
  
Sakura: 'Que pessoa?'  
  
Voz: 'Você sabe, Sakura...Você sabe...'  
  
Dizendo isto o vulto desapareceu. Sakura começou a esbracejar à procura do vulto.  
  
Voz: ' Sakura! Você está bem?'  
  
Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, viu Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol e outros colegas olhando para ela. Pelos vistos, tinha adormecido e caído da carteira.  
  
Sakura: 'Apenas um pouco sonolenta, Shaoran. Nada de mais...'  
  
Levantou-se e sentou-se na carteira. Eriol teve um mau pressentimento. Sabia que algo ia passar...Acabando as aulas, Sakura convidou-os para lancharem na casa dela e eles aceitaram.  
  
Eriol (pensando): 'Está na hora de revelar os meus pressentimentos...Sim...'  
  
Em casa de Sakura, estavam todos sentados no sofá da sala, quando Sakura começou a relatar o sonho que tivera.  
  
Sakura: 'Um vulto apareceu e disse-me para ter cuidado. Depois disse que o sentimento que eu nutro por uma pessoa vai me ajudar nessa dura caminhada...Eu perguntei-lhe que pessoa era essa, mas disse que eu sabia...Ora, nem sei que pessoa é essa!'  
  
Eriol e Tomoyo fitaram Shaoran que estava atento ao que Sakura falava. Shaoran notou que fitavam ele e ficou vermelho. Depois virou-se para Sakura.  
  
Shaoran (debochando): 'Realmente, é muito difícil. Que pessoa será essa, hein, Eriol?'  
  
Eriol (vendo que atenção se virou para ele, impôs um ar sério, mesmo assim debochando): 'Sakura, você nem precisa pensar, não acha?'  
  
Sakura finalmente percebeu (nem eu tinha percebido...) de quem se tratava.  
  
Sakura: 'Shaoran! É você!'  
  
Dizendo isto, rapidamente Sakura atirou-se para cima de Shaoran que caiu do sofá. Pôs-se aos beijinhos com ele até que alguém abriu a porta de casa e reparou naquilo.  
  
Touya (gritando): SAKURA, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE MOLEQUE?! NÃO É HORA PARA NAMORAR!!  
  
Sakura sentou-se e ficou vermelha. Touya e Shaoran soltavam olhares de fogo até que Kero apareceu e separou-os.  
  
Kero: 'Se Sakura está namorando o moleque, você não pode fazer nada Touya, ela já é crescida o suficiente!'  
  
Touya foi-se embora. Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran ficaram boquiabertos. Kero sendo bem comportado? Ainda mais com Shaoran? Só nos sonhos deles...  
  
Kero (virando-se para Sakura): 'Sakura, já fiz o que você queria! Agora dê-me os bolinhos que você fez ontem!'  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo e Shaoran caíram no chão.  
  
Tomoyo (recuperando do tombo): 'Só você mesmo Sakura!'  
  
Eriol (impondo um ar sério): 'Bem acho que está na hora de começar mais uma saga da Card Captor Sakura...'  
  
Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Do que está falando?'  
  
Eriol: 'Esse sonho que você teve está relacionado com novas cartas que vão aparecer, para você tentar capturá-las, o que vai ser muito difícil, Sakura...'  
  
Shaoran: 'Difícil? Mais difícil do que as anteriores?'  
  
Eriol: 'Tão difícil, que você até vai ter de mudar o aspecto do báculo para capturá-las. O sentimento que você nutre por Shaoran vai ajudar, porque é com esse sentimento que o báculo muda...Mas ainda não sei como ele muda, Sakura...Esse é o problema...'  
  
Sakura olhou para a chave que tinha no peito. Novas coisas iriam acontecer...

----------------------------------

**Oi pessoal! Gostaram? Meu 1º fanfic! Até que tá bonzinho... Nossa, Sakura tava meio tapada (meio?) nesse capítulo. Já o Eriol coradinho, lol...**

**Reviews, please!**

**Hazta!**


	2. O efeito do amor

  
  
Na aula todos estavam pensativos. Cada um pensava em alguma coisa...  
  
Sakura pensava como iria transformar o báculo, Shaoran pensava em Sakura (é claro!) e no que estava para vir. Tomoyo pensava nas roupas que ela ia criar (só podia!) para a Sakura usar na captura das novas cartas e Eriol, não sabendo porquê, estava pensando na Tomoyo. A Tomoyo pensativa ficava bonita e ainda não sabia porque tinha ficado corado com um simples cumprimento, talvez porque era Tomoyo quem lhe tinha cumprimentado...Será que gostava dela?  
  
Quando as aulas acabaram, os quatro saíram da sala e Naoko, uma colega de Sakura, foi ter com ela.  
  
Naoko: 'Oi, Sakura, porque estava tão calada hoje?'  
  
Sakura: 'Não é nada não, Naoko...O que está lhe acontecendo? Naoko!'  
  
Naoko, aos poucos estava se transformando em pedra, Sakura e os outros sentiram uma presença, eram as cartas...Quando chegaram no pátio da escola, viram quase todas as pessoas petrificadas.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Ainda bem que eu trouxe a câmara! Está na hora, Sakura, não acha?'  
  
Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!'  
  
Rapidamente, Sakura já tinha o báculo na mão, agora uma pergunta lhe assaltava a mente. Como iria transformar o báculo? A carta era muito rápida...  
  
Eriol: 'É a carta Pedra, pelo que eu estou a ver!'  
  
Shaoran foi o primeiro a reagir.  
  
Shaoran: 'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!'  
  
Voz: 'Seu ataque não deu efeito, descendente de Clow!'  
  
Shaoran: 'Mas quem está falando?'  
  
Sakura e Eriol (ao mesmo tempo): 'Sim, quem é você?'  
  
Voz: ' Já que querem tanto saber, eu me chamo Reed e, com as minhas poderosas cartas, pretendo tirar as suas cartinhas, para eu ter mais poder! Se amanhem com as minhas cartas!!'  
  
Houve uma gargalhada maléfica tremenda e Reed desapareceu. No entanto, a carta Pedra continuou a atacar e petrificou Tomoyo, para desespero de Eriol.  
  
Sakura (aflita): 'E agora como fazemos isto?'  
  
Shaoran: 'Não sei! SAKURA, CUIDADOO!  
  
Sakura ia ser atingida, mas Shaoran empurrou-a no chão e...  
  
Sakura: 'SHAOORAAAN!!'  
  
Tarde de mais. Shaoran ia sendo petrificado aos poucos. Sakura abraçou-o, chorando.  
  
Sakura. 'Shaoran, porque você fez isso? Eu não quero perder você!!'  
  
Shaoran: 'Sakura...Não se preocupe comigo...'  
  
Sakura chorou ainda mais e beijou Shaoran apaixonadamente e Shaoran correspondeu. Um brilho estranho envolveu Sakura, Shaoran e o báculo especialmente. Shaoran já não estava petrificado. O báculo brilhou intensamente com uma força incrível que fez Sakura cair nos braços de Shaoran.  
  
Eriol: 'Fantástico!'  
  
O báculo tinha mudado de aspecto. A estrela era bem maior e tinha um coração em baixo. Os poderes de Sakura e Shaoran aumentaram.  
  
Eriol: 'Shaoran, você invoca o ataque relâmpago e depois você, Sakura, captura a carta!'  
  
Sakura e Shaoran (ao mesmo tempo): 'Ok!'  
  
Sakura: 'Agora que não é uma carta de Clow, vou tentar dizer de outro jeito a ver se resulta!'  
  
Shaoran: 'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!'O ataque do Shaoran foi tão forte que até o próprio ficou pasmado.A carta Pedra ficou meio imóvel e foi a altura certa para Sakura capturá-la.  
  
Sakura: 'Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Reed!'  
  
Após muito esforço, a carta foi finalmente capturada. Já ninguém estava petrificado. Porém, mal Sakura viu a carta e ia se dirigir a Tomoyo, desmaiou. Shaoran a pegou, mas também acabou por desmaiar...  
  
Eriol: 'Que força extraordinária...Tomoyo, você está bem?'  
  
Tomoyo (com cara tristonha): 'Eu só estou um bocadinho triste.'  
  
Eriol (franzindo o sobrolho): 'Ora, porquê?'  
  
Tomoyo (chegando-se bem perto de Eriol): 'Não consegui filmar eles os dois...Eu tinha que filmar esse amor mais poderoso que as próprias cartas! - com cara sonhadora e com um brilho nos olhos - Oh que emocionante!'  
  
Eriol ficou corado com a aproximação de Tomoyo mas depois pôs-se a olhar para Shaoran e Sakura, caídos no chão, agarrados um ao outro...Eriol notou que eles estavam um nadinha pálidos, pois o báculo tinha lhes sugado muita energia vital e agora estavam assim...adormecidos...

-------------------------------------

**Oi pessoal! Que poder que esses dois têm! Até desmaiaram... Mais emoções no próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews, please!**

**Hazta!**


	3. Os sentimentos de Eriol e Tomoyo

Sakura acorda, e sente-se bastante fraca. Onde ela está? Olhou bem e viu que era um dos quartos da casa de Eriol. Estava deitada numa cama, ainda com a roupa que tinha. Sentiu um peso ao lado dela e assustou-se quando viu que era Shaoran.

Sakura: 'Shaoran?! Você está bem?'

Shaoran acordou de repente e viu o par de esmeraldas mais brilhantes que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Sentia-se muito mal.

Shaoran: 'Sakura?! O que aconteceu?'

Eriol entrou nesse momento no quarto para explicar o que tinha acontecido. Quando estava tudo explicado. Shaoran ficou meio estupefacto.

Shaoran: 'Então quer dizer que Sakura e eu desmaiamos porque a carta e o báculo tinham nos roubado energia?!'

Eriol: 'Exacto. Isso tudo era muito poderoso. E como a fonte de energia que sustentava o novo báculo provinha dum sentimento dos dois, foram vocês que perderam energia.'

Sakura: 'Faz-me lembrar na primeira vez em que eu transformei as cartas de Clow em cartas de Sakura...'

Uma sensação de nostalgia invadiu Sakura. Aqueles momentos que passara com Shaoran, o elevador, quando Shaoran declarou o seu amor a ela, só recordações...

Shaoran: 'Adorava saber o que aquela feiticeira chamada Reed queria de nós...'

Eriol: 'Reed foi minha ri...quer dizer, foi rival de Mestre Clow há muitos anos, sempre quis tirar as cartas que ele criou, mas como não conseguiu, criou novas cartas e bem mais poderosas. Ela só estava à espera que este dia chegasse...'

Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se.

Eriol: 'E se ela não recuperar as cartas dessa forma, ela recuperará de qualquer jeito.'

Sakura: 'De qualquer jeito?'

Eriol (pensativo): 'Até pode matar todos nós, até aqueles que nós mais amamos, para conseguir as cartas...Ela é bem capaz disso. Ela é simplesmente demoníaca! '

Shaoran não deixou de ficar boquiaberto. Matar apenas por causa das cartas? Era horrível...

Sakura (chorando): 'Mas eu não quero morrer! Eu não quero que aqueles que amo morram!'

Sakura enquanto falava olhava para Shaoran. Ele sem dúvida, tinha ficado surpreso e também um bocado preocupado. Shaoran, para disfarçar a preocupação que havia dentro dele, tentou confortar Sakura.

Shaoran: 'Calma, Sakura, eu estou aqui, não se preocupe, vai correr tudo bem...'

Shaoran não tinha bem a certeza se estava dizendo a verdade. Mas conseguiu fazer a Sakura parar de chorar e ficar mais optimista.

Sakura: 'É, vai correr tudo bem, não é meu lobinho?'

Shaoran nem teve tempo de responder, pois Sakura deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e aí sim, Shaoran teve a certeza que ia correr tudo bem, com ela ao seu lado, sim. Ainda deitados na cama ficaram aos abraços e aos beijos. Eriol, para não segurar a vela, saiu do quarto sorridente e sorriu ainda mais porque a Tomoyo estava lá à espera de Sakura.

Eriol: 'Oi Tomoyo! Tudo bem com você?'

Tomoyo: 'Mais ou menos. Cheguei agora e ouvi a conversa. Não é possível que essa Reed vá fazer isso connosco, Eriol!'

Tomoyo abraçou Eriol fortemente. Eriol ficou bem coradinho. Tomoyo apercebeu-se disso e afastou-se rapidamente, dizendo que tinha de ir para a casa de banho. Eriol aproveitou esse momento para pensar. Não no que ia acontecer, mas sim nos seus sentimentos com Tomoyo...

Eriol (pensando): 'Será que eu gosto mesmo da Tomoyo ou será alguma coisa menos especial? Não sei se é amor...'

Tomoyo estava pensando exactamente a mesma coisa. Mas não disse nada para ele, nem para Sakura. Entretanto, no quarto onde estava Sakura e Shaoran, Sakura levantou-se, séria. Shaoran ficou a olhar para Sakura.

Sakura: 'Estou a sentir uma carta...'

Shaoran concentrou-se e também sentiu uma carta. Mas como a namorada tinha sentido antes dele? Sakura foi em direcção ao banheiro, para tomar um duche, pois de repente, tinha ficado bastante suada, e não dava para capturá-la assim. Sentia-se desconfortável. Shaoran também estava a queixar-se.

Shaoran: 'Que estranho...Tanto calor em pleno Outono?'

Mal acabou de dizer isso, ouviu um tombo no banheiro. Quando foi ver o que era, ficou simplesmente assustado. Sakura tinha desmaiado e quando foi agarrá-la, viu que ela estava fervendo! Levou-a para a cama e foi avisar o Eriol, com muito esforço, pois parecia que estavam num deserto, com tanto calor...

Shaoran: 'Eriol! Você...'

Eriol não estava. Shaoran ficou desesperado. E agora, o que fazia? Levou Sakura para o banheiro, para tomar um duche fresco. Passado um bocado, Sakura acordou.

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu? Que calor!'

Sakura assustou-se quando viu Shaoran muito quente e a suar bastante...

Shaoran: 'Acho que é uma carta, Sakura, fui procurar o Eriol, mas ele não estava...'

Dito isto, Shaoran ajoelhou-se apoiando as mãos no chão, estava tanto calor que ele quase não aguentava. Mas sempre que Sakura perguntava se ele estava bem, ele disfarçava, não queria preocupar a namorada.

Sakura: 'Você não está nada bem, Shaoran! Pare de ser teimoso!'

Sakura, com muito custo, fez a mesma coisa que ele fez a Sakura, e logo, Shaoran já estava melhor. Agora tinham de encontrar Eriol, mas encontraram-no antes do previsto. Ele estava com Tomoyo nos braços, cansado e quase vermelho. Já tinha refrescado um bocado a Tomoyo e ela estava meio acordada, meio cansada, meio aluada e não conseguia se aguentar em pé.

Tomoyo (meio tonta): ' Oi Sakura, apanhei boleia...'

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo e levou-a para o banheiro bem fresco, e a Tomoyo acordou bem atarantada.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, eu ainda não acabei o seu fato!'

Sakura: 'E isso é hora para você pensar em costura, Tomoyo?! Francamente!'

Mas Tomoyo já tinha um fato quase preparado. Faltava os últimos retoques. Era um fato branco com bordados a dourado e prata. Com uma mini-saia, umas botas, um top de alças e umas luvas curtinhas. Tinha como conjunto uns óculos de sol muito bonitos... Tomoyo tinha tido o cuidado em usar tecidos bem frescos...

Quando estava vestida, Tomoyo tinha pegado a câmara e já estava filmando-a.

Sakura (sem graça): 'Ai Tomoyo, você exagerou...'

Sakura sentia-se bem fresca naquele fato. Sentia-se à vontade. De repente, Shaoran abriu a porta. Estava com as vestes tradicionais que ele usava.

Shaoran: 'Sakura, porque você está demorando tan...Uau...'

Shaoran ficou meio perplexo, Sakura estava linda, melhor, ainda mais parecida com um anjo. Sakura ficou bem coradinha com o olhar do Shaoran.

Tomoyo: 'Acho que é melhor despacharmos. Não é hora para você estar admirando a Sakura, não acha?'

Shaoran saiu do transe e os três saíram ao encontro do Eriol. Eles viram a carta, ela estava ali. Mal chegaram a carta lançou grandes ondas de calor, que até podia queimar qualquer um.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!'

Sakura já tinha o seu báculo e ia usar uma carta, mas uma onda de calor dirigiu-se a ela.

Sakura. 'Escudo! Proteja-me desta onda de calor que se dirige a mim! Escudo!'

Sakura conseguiu defender-se. Shaoran conseguia se defender dos golpes a muito custo. Porém, considerava aquilo uma brincadeirinha. Já Eriol defendia as ondas de calor de Tomoyo. Tomoyo só gravava, escondida. Maravilhou-se com os movimentos de Eriol, que até só filmava ele, nem Sakura filmava...

Eriol: 'Tomoyo! Tenha cuidado!'

Tomoyo finalmente saiu do transe e viu que uma onda de calor se dirigia a ela. Ela nem conseguiu se mexer. Mas de repente, sentiu um puxão no braço. Era Eriol que lhe tinha puxado. Em seguida, uma bola de fogo se dirigia a eles os dois. Eriol deu mais um forte puxão a Tomoyo. Foi tão forte, que os dois caíram um em cima do outro. Ficaram os dois, um tempo se olhando. Tomoyo ia se levantar, mas uma bola de fogo ia em direcção a ela.

Eriol (ainda deitado e puxando o braço de Tomoyo): 'Baixe-se!'

Tomoyo caiu outra vez em cima de Eriol. Tomoyo ficou ainda mais maravilhada com Eriol.

Tomoyo(vermelha): 'Obrigado. Você salvou-me a vida. Como poderei lhe agradecer?'

Eriol: 'Com isto.'

Eriol deu um beijo com paixão a Tomoyo. Tomoyo nem queria sair dali. Sentia-se protegida. Só se separaram por falta de ar. E continuariam, mas Shaoran fitou-os com um ar cansado e sério.

Shaoran (debochando, mas com ar sério): 'Bem que podiam parar com o namoro e ajudar-nos, não?'

Eriol levantou-se, vermelho, junto com Tomoyo, também bem vermelhinha. Eriol, bem mais confiante, lançou um golpe contra a carta e a carta ficou mais distante de Sakura, o que permitiu a ela usar a carta Ventania.

Sakura: 'Ventania! Agarre este calor assombroso e refresque esta sala! Ventania!'

A carta Ventania agarrou a carta e Sakura capturou-a.

Sakura: 'Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Reed!'

A carta poisou nas mãos de Sakura. Era a carta Calor.

A sala estava uma confusão, para desespero de Sakura. Logo já tinham arrumado tudo. Tomoyo ainda não tinha falado nada com Sakura. Aproveitou que Sakura foi para um dos quartos mudar-se para lhe contar.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, sabe uma coisa? O Eriol salvou-me a vida... e me beijou...'

Sakura estava meio distraída mas quando ouviu a última parte olhou para Tomoyo. Tomoyo estava muito vermelha.

Tomoyo: 'Sabe, eu ainda não sei se amo ele ou não... mas acho que aquele beijo me convenceu...'

Sakura não era nada boa como conselheira sentimental, mas mesmo assim, resolveu ajudar a amiga.

Sakura: 'Acho que vocês os dois se merecem...'

Tomoyo contou-lhe como tinha ficado maravilhada com os movimentos dele, como ele lhe ajudou... Sakura ouviu tudo, até que chegou numa conclusão.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, você está apaixonada! Se eu fosse você, me declarava logo!'

Tomoyo riu-se do comentário de Sakura. Tomoyo já sabia o que fazer.

No mesmo instante, Shaoran e Eriol também conversavam sobre a mesma coisa.

Eriol: 'Não sei o que me deu na cabeça, para fazer aquilo...'

Shaoran: 'Nota-se bastante que estás apaixonado, meu rapaz. Se fosse você, me declarava logo. Você nem sabe o quanto difícil foi para declarar o meu amor por Sakura a ela. Quanto mais tempo, pior' – Disse dando uma palmada no ombro de Eriol.

Eriol: 'É, é isso que vou fazer...'

A porta de um dos quartos abriu-se e dali saiu uma Sakura bastante alegre e uma Tomoyo bem vermelha e risonha. Sakura agarrou no Shaoran e saíram dali.

Shaoran: 'Mas porque me está puxando?'

Sakura (murmurando): 'Quer segurar vela, é, Shaoran? Vá, me dê um beijo que já tenho saudade...'

Em seguida, Shaoran agarrou Sakura pela cintura e lhe deu uns beijos cheios de ternura.

Durante os beijos, Sakura murmurou um 'Eu te amo, meu lobinho...' e Shaoran, em seguida murmurou no ouvido dela um 'Eu também te amo, minha flor...'.

Enquanto isso, Eriol observava Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Ai como lhe vou contar...'

Eriol: 'Contar-me o quê, Tomoyo?'

Eriol chegou-se bem perto da Tomoyo, e aí, Tomoyo arranjou coragem. Tomoyo virou-se bem perto da cara de Eriol.

Tomoyo: 'O que eu quero dizer é que...que...'

Eriol (com um ar calmo): 'Diga logo, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu te amo, Eriol!'

Eriol ficou um bocado surpreso. Pensava que Tomoyo não ia corresponder ao seu amor. Mas afinal ela gostava dele. E ele confirmou a Tomoyo que ele gostava dela, aproximando-se mais de Tomoyo e por fim, beijando-a.

Tomoyo correspondeu com o maior dos prazeres, sentia-se bem, protegida ao lado do seu amado. Por fim, Eriol sussurrou a Tomoyo:

'Eu também te amo, meu anjo...'

Enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol beijavam-se, Sakura e Shaoran estavam escondidos a olhar para os dois.

Sakura: 'Viu? Eu sabia que esses dois se mereciam!'

Shaoran fitou Sakura. Deu uma risada suave.

Shaoran: 'Sabia que você fica engraçada quando está convicta de algo?'

Sakura: 'Está me chamando de palhaça?' – Sakura fez uma cara indignada – 'Eu só lhe vou perdoar com uma condição.'

Shaoran: 'Qual?'

Sakura: 'Esta.'

Sakura deu um beijo apaixonado a Shaoran. Os dois estavam simplesmente nas nuvens. Enquanto os outros dois namoravam, Eriol e Tomoyo também estavam nas nuvens...do amor.

---------------------------------

**Oi pessoal! Que acharam? Adorei colocar essas cenas SS e ET! E no fim então, bem bonito...**

**Apartir de agora vou respondendo aos reviews que me vão mandando.**

**_Pepercat_: Sério, fiquei toda derretida quando li o teu review. Se bem que eu não tenha coragem, é mais imaginação, lol. Eu penso que tens muita razão, a maioria dos portugueses, só lê os fics, não os escreve. É uma pena, era mais fics a serem escritos... Descansa que eu detesto quando muitos deixam os fics a meio, por isso não irei deixar...**

**Obrigado.**

**Hazta!**


	4. Uma festa premeditada

Nas aulas, ultimamente Tomoyo andava um bocado aluada...E a razão era bem simples: estava apaixonada. Foi por isso que ela estava tão ou mais distraída que Sakura. Nem percebeu que Rika tinha lhe deixado um convite para uma festa na escola.

Rika: 'Tomoyo? Oi? Não te esqueças de aparecer, ok? Tomoyo? O que se passa com ela, Sakura?'

Sakura fez um simples gesto – fez um coração no ar com as mãos, envolvendo Tomoyo e Eriol – que esclareceu Rika. Shaoran tinha percebido e deu uma risada.

Shaoran (debochando): 'Sakura, não sabia que eras tão boa em língua gestual!'

Sakura fez um olhar indignado a Shaoran, meio na brincadeira. Mas depois riu-se. Shaoran queria convidá-la a ir com ele. Lá arranjou coragem, bem vermelhinho, e convidou-a.

Shaoran (meio sem graça): 'Sakura...queres ir comigo à festa?'

Sakura: 'Claro que quero, Shaoran! O pior é que não tenho uma roupinha sequer para festas...'

Foi nessa altura que Tomoyo acordou. Roupas eram com ela...

Tomoyo: 'Descansa Sakura, eu faço uma bem linda para você! Você não se irá arrepender!'

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol riram-se do acordar de Tomoyo do transe que ela tinha.

Eriol: 'Ora a festa vai ser às 18:00. Tomoyo, venho te pegar às 17:40, ok, meu amor?'

Tomoyo até corou com a palavra "amor". Depois de combinarem, Tomoyo foi com Sakura à casa dela, para fazer o fato para Sakura e para ela.

Depois de umas horas cozendo, estava perto da hora, para os rapazes pegarem elas...Quando tocou a campainha, Tomoyo veio atender.

Eriol: 'Oi tudo bem, meu anjo...ena, como você está bela!'

Tomoyo estava com um vestido violeta e branco, muito bonito, com alguns detalhes a prateado. Uma combinação de kimono e vestido. Muito surreal e bem bonito... Tinha o cabelo preso num coque com duas tiras de cabelo à solta. Tinha violetas presas no cabelo. Eriol também estava lindo, com um terno preto e uma camisa azul escura.

Eriol: 'Vamos?' – Estendeu a mão dele.

Tomoyo pegou na mão de Eriol e foi-se embora. Um minuto depois, a campainha tocou de novo. Sakura foi atender. Era Shaoran. Ele ia dizer algo, mas ficou tão surpreso que se esqueceu das palavras...

Sakura tinha vestido umas vestes chinesas bem lindas, verdes, para realçar os olhos dela, com flores de cerejeira e estrelas estampadas a prateado e dourado. A saia era comprida com a racha a partir do joelho. Sakura tinha umas flores de cerejeira presos no coque que ela tinha feito deixando ao mesmo estilo que o da Tomoyo. Shaoran também estava um gato (ele já é assim...), com um terno preto e uma camisa verde escura.

Shaoran (meio deslumbrado): 'Sakura... minha flor...é altura de irmos...'

Sakura foi ter com ele e depois foram-se embora.

Na festa, estavam os quatro a conversar e Tomoyo foi à casa de banho dar uma retocada na maquilhagem, que era bem leve e ficava-lhe bem. Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol sentiram uma carta e no momento ficaram apreensivos. Eles sentiram a carta na casa de banho e a única que estava na casa de banho era Tomoyo! Sakura foi ter com Tomoyo. Tomoyo já tinha acabado de se retocar e já ia embora.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, você está bem?'

Tomoyo: 'Ora, sua tontinha, acha que eu não estou bem?'

Sakura estranha. Ela está sentindo uma energia parecida com uma carta mas ela vinha da Tomoyo. Tinha de falar com Eriol e Shaoran. Quando os encontrou, eles também estranharam.

Depois, Sakura, Eriol e Shaoran tiveram a combinar um plano para tirar a carta da Tomoyo. Minutos depois, Eriol foi ter com Tomoyo.

Eriol: 'Tomoyo querida, não acha melhor irmos para o terraço?'

Tomoyo seguiu-o e quando chegaram, Sakura e Shaoran estavam a espera deles. Eriol juntou-se a eles. Estavam todos sérios. Eriol chegou-se à frente e pôs-se em posição de combate.

Eriol (ar bastante sério): 'Dessas cartas, a única que pode estar dentro duma pessoa é a carta...Possessão.'

Mal o Eriol acabou de dizer isso, Sakura accionou o báculo e pegou a carta Ventania.

Sakura: 'Ventania, amarre esta menina e não deixe nenhum poder mágico passar! Ventania!'

Mas antes, enquanto a carta Ventania amarrava Tomoyo, a própria, influenciada pela carta, conseguiu cortar uma parte do vento com as mãos, dando uns violentos cortes no ombro e na perna de Sakura, fazendo a Sakura cair com a dor. A carta Ventania estava a perder o poder. Entretanto Eriol accionou seu báculo e criou uma corda mágica, e entretanto a carta Ventania voltou à sua forma humilde. Vendo que Sakura não iria conseguir capturar a carta sem ajuda, Shaoran [tinha de ser o nosso herói!] pegou em Sakura e manteve ela em pé, e assim ela conseguiu capturá-la.

Sakura: 'Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Reed!'

Assim que a carta foi capturada, Tomoyo desmaiou e Sakura também. Ambas as duas caíram em cima das suas caras-metades [Coincidência? Não existe coincidências, apenas o inevitável]. Shaoran levou Sakura para casa dela onde pôde tratar das suas feridas e Eriol levou Tomoyo para casa dele.

Já era de manhã, 6:15, quando Sakura acordou na sua cama, olhou de lado e viu a carta que tinha capturado, a carta Possessão. Quando se virou, sorriu. Shaoran ainda estava dormindo ao lado dela. Ele era tão lindo dormindo, pensou. Levantou-se devagarinho, para não acordar Shaoran e foi-se ver ao espelho. Tinha um curativo no ombro e perto do joelho. De repente Kero saiu da gaveta e cumprimentou-a.

Kero (chateado): 'Ultimamente, você tem se esquecido de mim, não?' [É por causa da autora...anda maluca ultimamente...]

Sakura: 'Não tenho culpa, Kero...Olha, o que aconteceu ontem à noite para eu estar assim?'

Kero: 'Eu estava dormindo muito bem até que o moleque chegou aflito com você nos braços, perguntando onde é que você tinha alguns curativos e depois de os ter, armou-se em médico, – Sakura riu-se – fez os curativos e depois aconchegou você, deu um beijo na sua testa, ficou um tempo ajoelhado e depois deitou-se ao pé de você, bem acordado, ele não queria dormir, veja só, mas acabou por adormecer...'

Sakura olhou ternamente para Shaoran. Ele fez aquilo tudo por ela...A sua alegria mudou ao ver as horas. Eram quase horas para ir para a escola! Acordou levemente Shaoran. Shaoran ao acordar deu um leve sorriso. [tudo leve por aqui...] Sakura parecia atarantada. Quando olhou para o relógio, apercebeu-se porquê. Levantou-se rapidamente, despachou-se enquanto Sakura estava na cozinha a fazer o café da manhã. Chegou lá e deu-lhe um beijo rápido mas terno. Depois, nas aulas, os dois estavam sentados a darem selinhos um ao outro, que nem repararam que estavam a ser observados pela maioria da turma e que Eriol e Tomoyo chegavam juntinhos.

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia! Você está bem, Sakura? Acho que você não poderia estar melhor... – olhando para Shaoran e rindo-se.

Shaoran olhou para Eriol. Viu que Eriol estava com olheiras. Deve ter passado o mesmo que ele. O professor Terada chegou e parecia estar muito paciente naquele dia. Parecia querer anunciar qualquer coisa.

Terada: 'Bem, temos uma aluna nova, chamada Yoni Natsuko. Espero que se dêem bem com ela. Agora um lugar para a Srta. se sentar...Atrás do Li, se fazes favor.'

Shaoran sentiu um arrepio quando ela sentou-se atrás dele. Era-lhe familiar aquela presença. Essa menina emanava magia muito parecida com uma pessoa. Era ruiva, olhos negros e sorriso enigmático tipo o do Eriol.

Yoni: 'Prazer em conhecê-lo, Li...espero que nos conhecemos melhor, não acha, Sakura?'

Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se. Yoni apenas deu um sorriso enigmático...O seu plano estava prestes a começar...

-----------------------------------------------

**Oi pessoal, o que será que a Yoni está aprontando? Porque estou fazendo essa pergunta se vou respondê-la? Não percam o 5º capítulo, o coitado do Shaoran vai sofrer...já tou contando demais!**

**Nota: Só para dizer que a Card Captor Sakura não me pertence, porque perdi a papelada dos direitos de autor em algum lado... Mas as personagens Reed e Yoni Natsuko foram criadas por mim, só utilizam com minha permissão! **

**Kero: 'Arenith! Porque só apareci na história só para falar do moleque?'**

**Arenith: 'Kero, vai dormir, não ataranta a minha cabeça!'**

**Ah, mandem reviews, please! Se não fosse uma amiga minha, 2002Bruxinha, eu já teria desistido! Mais uma vez (sempre), OBRIGADO!**

**Tenho aqui uma quadra que eu criei hoje:**

****

**_Uns dizem que passo uma mensagem,_**

**_Outros dizem que escrevo com o coração._**

**_Muitos pensam que é coragem,_**

**_Mas é mais imaginação..._**

**__**

**Hazta!**


	5. Os poderes do pensamento

Já passara uma semana desde que aquela menina misteriosa tinha aparecido nas aulas, mas já tinham se familiarizado com ela.

Mas ninguém tinha reparado num sorriso maldoso que Yoni tinha dado a Shaoran...

Yoni (murmurando): 'É hoje que você pagará caro, Shaoran, com a sua vida...'

Um dia, acabaram as aulas, e todos iam para casa. Sakura foi mais rápido porque tinha de tratar de assuntos domésticos (arrumar a casa e fazer o jantar). Tomoyo foi junto com Sakura, ia jantar com ela. O Eriol ia tratar de uns assuntos e depois iria ter com eles. O Shaoran também, mas quando ia acompanhar a Sakura, Yoni puxou-lhe.

Yoni: 'Shaoran, eu queria conversar com você...Será que podia?'

Shaoran estranhou o convite. Do que será que ela queria conversar? Simplesmente foi ter com ela até a um local fechado. Ela olhou para os dois lados e murmurou:

'Quero te contar uma coisa... – Deu um sorriso irónico – Sabia que você vai morrer agora mesmo?!'

Shaoran apenas teve tempo para olhar para a garota perplexo com o que ouvira. Yoni rapidamente se transformou noutra pessoa, Shaoran nem pode dizer quem era ela...Apenas agarrou Shaoran pelo pescoço. Shaoran rapidamente estava a ficar sufocado e pálido, sem forças, pensou que ia morrer mesmo...até que ouviu um grito de Eriol...rapidamente a mulher fugiu, deixando Shaoran, caído no chão. Quando Eriol se chegou ao pé dele aflito, perdeu os sentidos...

Sakura, que estava em casa a arrumar a cozinha, sentiu um aperto tão forte no coração que até ia caindo no chão. Tomoyo foi ter com ela assustada.

Tomoyo (segurando Sakura): 'O que foi, Sakura? Você está bem?'

Sakura (com a mão no peito): 'Acho que aconteceu algo Shaoran.'

Nesse momento o telefone tocou. As duas entreolharam-se. Tomoyo dirigiu-se ao telefone.

Tomoyo: 'Alô, Tomoyo falando. Ah Eriol, que foi?...O QUÊ?! Nós vamos já para aí!'

Poisou o telefone e olhou estarrecida para Sakura. Sakura ficou aflita com aquele olhar.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, o Shaoran...ele...está no hospital...em estado grave...'

Sakura sentiu-se como se estivesse sem alma, perdera toda a sua cor, seus olhos ficaram sem o brilho habitual e agora estavam sombrios. Sakura subiu as escadas para o quarto dela, meio tonta com o que havia passado e desmaiou de seguida, caindo das escadas, Tomoyo assustou-se com a queda e quando ela e Kero, que entretanto soube da notícia e tentou acalmar Sakura, foram ter com Sakura, viram os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas. Pegaram ela, deitaram-na no sofá, e pouco tempo depois, ela acordou. Sakura se levantou imediatamente.

Sakura: 'O que estamos fazendo aqui se nem estamos no hospital?!' – perguntou atarantada.

Passado um tempo, eles lá foram. Encontraram Eriol sentado na sala de espera triste.

Eriol: 'Sakura, você está bem?'

Sakura: 'Mais ou menos. E Shaoran, como está?'

Eriol: 'Os médicos dizem que ele pode estar um mês em coma...mas não sabem bem...' – Olhou novamente para baixo.

Sakura ficou triste. Perguntou a Eriol onde o encontrou.

Eriol: 'Encontrei-o num local meio escondido, caído no chão. Eu estava andando, quando senti uma presença muito conhecida. Não podia dizer quem era, porque não sabia. Gritei para ela o largar mas quando cheguei, ela tinha desaparecido. Cheguei ao pé do Shaoran, mas mal o vi, ele ficou inconsciente...'

Sakura: 'Eu vou andando.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Sakura tinha pedido permissão ao médico para passar um tempo com Shaoran e ele deixara ela ir.

Tomoyo: 'Mas vai ficar esse tempo todo no hospital, Sakura?'

Eriol pegou no braço de Tomoyo.

Eriol: 'Deixe-a. Pode ser que o amor dela por Shaoran o ajude nessa situação.'

Sakura quando entrou no quarto, só teve vontade de se agarrar a Shaoran, por mais que ela chorasse ele não acordava... Olhou para ele. Shaoran estava pálido. Não sabendo porquê, lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Shaoran e Eriol na altura que capturaram a carta Calor [Capítulo 3].

"_Eriol: 'Reed foi minha ri...quer dizer, foi rival de Mestre Clow há muitos anos, sempre quis tirar as cartas que ele criou, mas como não conseguiu, criou novas cartas e bem mais poderosas. Ela só estava à espera que este dia chegasse...'_

_Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se._

_Eriol: 'E se ela não recuperar as cartas dessa forma, ela recuperará de qualquer jeito.'_

_Sakura: 'De qualquer jeito?'_

_Eriol (pensativo): 'Até pode matar todos nós, até aqueles que nós mais amamos, para conseguir as cartas...Ela é bem capaz disso. Ela é simplesmente demoníaca! '_

_Shaoran não deixou de ficar boquiaberto. Matar apenas por causa das cartas? Era horrível..._

_Sakura (chorando): 'Mas eu não quero morrer! Eu não quero que aqueles que amo morram!'_

_Sakura enquanto falava olhava para Shaoran. Ele sem dúvida, tinha ficado surpreso e também um bocado preocupado. Shaoran, para disfarçar a preocupação que havia dentro dele, tentou confortar Sakura._

_Shaoran: 'Calma, Sakura, eu estou aqui, não se preocupe, vai correr tudo bem...'_

_Shaoran não tinha bem a certeza se estava dizendo a verdade. Mas conseguiu fazer a Sakura parar de chorar e ficar mais optimista._

_Sakura: 'É, vai correr tudo bem, não é meu lobinho?'_

_Shaoran nem teve tempo de responder, pois Sakura deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e aí sim, Shaoran teve a certeza que ia correr tudo bem, com ela ao seu lado, sim. Ainda deitados na cama ficaram aos abraços e aos beijos._"

Sakura com aquela recordação ficou um bocado triste e meio alegre. Mas uma frase cutucava na sua cabeça... "_Até pode matar todos nós, até aqueles que nós mais amamos_", o Eriol tinha dito que quem tinha atacado Shaoran fora uma mulher... aquela frase fez ela chegar a uma conclusão um pouco precipitada...Será que era Reed quem lhe tinha atacado?! esses pensamentos adormeceu.

Uma semana depois, Shaoran acordou. Abriu os olhos e sentiu um peso ao seu lado. Era Sakura e estava dormindo, sentada numa cadeira. Reparou que ela estava com um ar bastante cansado e que tinha lágrimas nos olhos quase secas...Sakura acordou logo, sentiu a sua presença e logo de seguida atirou-se para cima de Shaoran, dando muitos selinhos nele, [isto tá virando rotina...] e era claro que Shaoran gostava.

Sakura (falando e beijando ao mesmo tempo): 'SHAORAN! Que saudades...eu tinha...de você! Pensava...que ia morrer...' – Dizendo isto, parou de beijá-lo e começou a chorar.

Shaoran não queria que Sakura chorasse por causa dele, mas reparou que a aura dela estava bastante forte, por sinal...Ficou analisando aquilo, mas como não chegava a nenhuma conclusão, decidiu confortá-la.

Shaoran (abraçando-a): 'Calma, minha flor...Eu estou aqui, estou vivo, não se preocupe, tudo irá correr bem, não é meu amor?'

Sakura sorriu e beijou-o. Mas...

Sakura: 'Irá sim, meu lobinho...Ai... - Pôs a mão na cabeça - Que dor de cabeça...

Dito isto, Sakura desmaiou. Tomoyo, que estava espiando aquilo com uma câmara, pois Eriol sentiu a presença de Shaoran (Eriol achou muito estranho ele acordar logo) e ela foi a correr para filmar o momento, entrou rapidamente e segurou Sakura.

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia, Shaoran, vejo que já acordou...Não sei como, mas já acordou...O que tem ela?'

Shaoran estava pensando. "Será que o desmaio tem a ver com o aumento do poder dela ultimamente?"

Enquanto isso, Sakura sonhava. Ali estava ela, tudo ao seu redor estava escuro, mas de repente estava num local escondido, ao pôr-do-sol, e ouviu alguém gritar, foi atrás do grito, e ficou assustada com o que viu, era Shaoran! Alguém estava a tirar energia dele e agarrá-lo no pescoço, sufocando-o, ela depois ouviu outra coisa, era Eriol a gritar para deixarem o Shaoran em paz, quando a mulher se virou, ela tinha a certeza que iria ter um treco. Era Reed! Reed olhou para ela. Ela reconhecia aquele sorriso enigmático em algum lugar! Depois Reed transformou-se em uma menina que ela conhecia, ruiva e de olhos negros, mas não se lembrava...Essa menina deu um beijinho na face de Shaoran e disse:

'Espero que possa tentar matar você mais vezes, Li...' - Depois virou-se e olhou para Sakura – 'Eu estou vendo você, Kinomoto, não precisa se esconder não...Você poderá ser a próxima...'

Sakura ficou apavorada. Quando ia ter com Shaoran, ela desapareceu e Eriol apareceu aflito, agarrou o amigo e levou-o dali. Ela ia acompanhá-los, mas o mesmo vulto em que tinha sonhado na outra vez, puxou-a.

Vulto: 'Não vale a pena mudar o passado, pequena flor de cerejeira...agora que seus poderes estão mudando, não vale a pena mudar mesmo...'

Depois tudo ficou negro, até que ouviu alguém chamá-la. Era Shaoran e Tomoyo.

Shaoran: 'Você está bem, Sakura, diga alguma coisa!'

Sakura: 'Foi a Reed que atacou você!!'

Shaoran ficou estranho. Como é que ela sabia disso, ela nem estava lá! Decidiu deixar esse pensamento para depois...

Depois de Shaoran ter alta, Ele, Sakura e Tomoyo foram à casa de Eriol. Eriol os recebeu e Sakura contou o seu sonho.

Eriol: 'Sakura, seus poderes estão aumentando...pelos vistos, o amor de Shaoran ajudou bastante, tal como eu previa...'

Todos se entreolharam. Como assim ele previa? [prevendo, ora... que pergunta mais boba feita pela autora...] Mas afinal ele já sabia de tudo?! Eriol não ficou surpreendido por aquilo.

Eriol: 'Já não se lembra do seu sonho, Sakura? O que você teve no início?'

Sakura lembrou-se do seu sonho e da frase que a mulher disse. "_O sentimento que você nutre por uma pessoa vai lhe ajudar nessa dura caminhada..._". Mulher? Como é que ela sabia que era uma mulher? Agora lembrava-se que a voz do vulto era de uma mulher...

Shaoran entretanto estava pensando noutra coisa tinha saído do coma tão cedo? Lembrou-se de uma conversa de Eriol, que depois dele ter alta, puxou-o para ao pé dele para dizer umas "coisinhas" para ele.

"_Eriol: 'Shaoran, venha cá, quero dizer umas "coisinhas" para você.'_

_Shaoran foi ter com ele a um canto. Depois viu Eriol ficar surpreso._

_Eriol: 'Eu não acredito que você acordou uma semana depois, Shaoran!'_

_Shaoran encolheu os ombros. Não era para se estar contente? Afinal de contas, ele sobreviveu daquele ataque..._

_Shaoran: 'E daí? O que importa é que estou acordado!'_

_Eriol: 'Mas você era para estar um mês em coma! O seu estado era grave! Como conseguiu acordar logo?'_

_Shaoran fez uma cara como se estivesse entendendo aos poucos._

_Shaoran: 'A Sakura esteve quanto tempo comigo, Eriol?'_

_Eriol fez uma cara como se já soubesse o que aconteceu._

_Eriol: 'A semana inteira, Shaoran...'_

_Iam continuar com a conversa, mas Sakura e Tomoyo estavam os chamando._"

Eriol cortou-lhe os seus pensamentos, retomando a fala.

Eriol: 'Os poderes de Sakura cresceram, mas ainda é difícil, ela os controlar. Os seus poderes aumentaram muito, Sakura, tanto que até conseguiu salvar o Shaoran...'

O cérebro de Shaoran deu um estalo, e ele aí compreendeu tudo. Sakura estava com um ar tão cansado, porque ela, sem saber como, transferiu uma parte da sua energia vital para o Shaoran e por isso ele acordou logo. Era por isso que a aura dela estava tão forte...

Shaoran deu um olhar para Sakura como se dissesse "obrigado" e Sakura retribuiu, dando um olhar para Shaoran como se dissesse "você já me ajudou mais vezes". Tomoyo olhou para os dois com os seus olhos cheios de estrelinhas.

Tomoyo: 'Ai, se eu tivesse a minha câmara aqui...'

Todos se riram. Cada um voltou a casa com os seus pensamentos. Shaoran ainda não acreditava que Sakura tivesse tanto poder assim. Sakura tinha que contar a Kero [não me esqueci dele, não] as novidades e Tomoyo já estava pensando no próximo vestido que Sakura iria vestir...Eriol estava sentado na sua poltrona quando um vulto no escuro apareceu. Era uma mulher, dela saíram umas asas negras [já imaginaram quem será?] e ela tirou o capuz que tinha vestido...mesmo assim não se via nada... Eriol viu-a e não se surpreendeu...

Mulher: 'Bons ventos te vejam, Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Boas noites guardiã. Obrigada por ajudar Sakura a compreender esta situação...'

Mulher: 'Não foi nada, Eriol. Apenas fiz o meu dever...'

------------------------------------

**Huummm...Mistério...Quem será a mulher que o Eriol tratou por "guardi"? Mais emoções no próximo capítulo!**

**Uma coisa que me está irritanto, é que eu frito a minha cabeça para escrever esse fic, e até agora só recebi 1 review! Epá, eu não escrevo assim tão mal, né? (começa tudo a atirar tomates podres a Arenith)**

**Ok, eu me retiro.**

**Hazta!**


	6. Até os guardiães se apaixonam

Sakura tinha chegado a casa, e viu Touya rosnando a frente dela.

Touya: 'Sakura!! Onde você esteve esse tempão todo?

Sakura ficou lívida. Esqueceu-se de dizer a Touya que ia ficar no hospital e nem Tomoyo lhe lembrou disso. Sakura encorajou-se e falou.

Sakura: 'Estive no hospital a cuidar do Shaoran, e depois na casa do Eriol, porquê? Está com medo de me perder, é? [Aqui a Sakura foi dura, assim como a autora] Desculpe-me se não liguei para você e para o papai, mas tudo foi muito rápido. E nem pense em me chatear com o Shaoran, ouviu? Com licença...'

Sakura afastou-se rapidamente para o quarto dela, com uma atitude diferente da que ela teve durante esses anos. Ela própria ficou surpreendida com a sua atitude. Mas ela não fora a única. Touya ficou sem palavras. Nunca a irmã tinha sido tão directa com ele. "Talvez a estadia com o moleque fez ela crescer...", pensou. Mas outra coisa que o deixou sem palavras, foi a aura de Sakura. Estava demasiado forte para ela, como ela tinha mantido aquela firmeza?

Sakura, mal tinha chegado, sentiu-se um bocado cansada, mas não estava totalmente. Isso é que ela estranhava, tinha tanta energia, como ela conseguia suportá-la? Kero foi ter com ela. Ficou surpreso ao sentir a aura de Sakura.

Kero: 'Impressionante! Como você ficou com esse poder todo, Sakura?!'

Sakura: 'Vou te contar tudo, agora mesmo Kero!'

Depois de Sakura contar tudo, Kero ficou um bocado pasmado. Depois fez um ar decidido.

Kero: 'Temos que contar isso tudo a Yue! Anda, Sakura, vamos ter com Yukito!'

Mal Kero acabou de dizer isso, uma brisa suave entrava pela janela do quarto de Sakura e ouviram uma voz que reconheceram logo de imediato.

Yue: 'Kerberus, como você anda desactualizado...'

Kero: 'Como assim, desactualizado?'

Yue (debochando): 'Você, sendo um guardião, acho que deveria ajudar a nossa mestra, não pedir as novidades para a própria...'

Kero (armando-se em valente): 'E eu ajudo, quando sei das novidades!'

Yue (pensando): 'Eu sei de alguém que está ajudando realmente a Sakura...Ela...'

Contudo disse as últimas palavras em voz alta. Yue reparou nisso e ficou levemente corado e pensou "Que burro que eu sou, porque fui falar _dela_ em voz alta? Agora é que Kerberus não me larga...". Kero apercebeu-se disso e tratou de fazer o Yue jogar tudo para fora, mas sem sucesso.

Kero (dando abanões em Yue): 'Tem a certeza? De quem estava falando? Quem é _ela_? Desembuche logo!'

Yue (ficando tonto): 'Não é ninguém!! Estava falando besteira...'

Kero (franzindo o sobrolho): 'Hum...Para estar escondendo, é porque gosta dela...O Yue está apaixonado!'

Yue corou imediatamente. Sakura riu-se da atitude de Kero e Yue.

Sakura: 'Vocês os dois parecem duas crianças. Kero, se o Yue não quer contar, ele não precisa ser pressionado, não acha?'

Deu um sorriso tão fofo que o Kero parou de chatear o Yue. Yue estava a pensar _nela_. Ele simplesmente não contou a Sakura quem era _ela_, porque _ela_ tinha pedido segredo. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com _ela_ depois de _ela_ ter aparecido na casa de Eriol.

"_Eriol estava sentado na sua poltrona quando um vulto no escuro apareceu. Era uma mulher, dela saíram umas asas negras e ela tirou o capuz negro que tinha vestido...mesmo assim não se via nada... Eriol viu-a e não se surpreendeu..._

_Mulher: 'Bons ventos te vejam, Eriol.' _

_Eriol: 'Boas noites guardiã. Obrigada por ajudar Sakura a compreender esta situação...'_

_Mulher: 'Não foi nada, Eriol. Apenas fiz o meu dever...'_

_Alguém entra pela janela._

_Eriol: 'Que prazer ver-te aqui, Yue.'_

_Yue: 'Vim só saber o que está acontecendo...'_

_Mulher: 'Você sabe bem o que está acontecendo, Yue...Você sabe...que desculpa...'_

_Dito isso, deu uma risada suave, mas angelical. Yue, não sabe bem porquê, fica corado e vira a cara para o céu. Eriol, como se soubesse o que iria se passar, saiu da poltrona e abandonou a sala. _

_Mulher: 'Agora que sabe onde estou, veio visitar-me?'_

_Yue: 'Sabes que antes de você ter desaparecido, eu visitava-lhe, mas depois, já nem sentia a sua presença...Mas ainda não percebi, porque você desapareceu, guardiã?_

_Mulher: 'A mestra Reed ia acabar comigo, mas consegui escapar, mas não sei se o guardião da Lua teve a mesma sorte...Desde que ela quis as cartas de Clow que anda assim...'_

_Yue: 'Então quer dizer que abandonaste a sua mestra? Acredito que a sua mestra não ficou assim por acaso...Por acaso sabe de alguma coisa?'_

_Mulher: 'Não, se soubesse, sabes que eu já lhe teria dito...'_

_Yue: 'Quando irá aparecer na sua forma falsa? Sabes que já tenho saudades suas... – Yue sorriu._

_Mulher: 'Em breve, Yue, em breve...'_

_Quando a mulher apareceu à luz, Yue sorriu outra vez [tou a estranhar...]. A mulher tinha asas negras, o fato dela parecia estar colado a ela, mostrando mais as suas formas femininas. O fato era preto mas com vários detalhes a dourado. Era loira, e o cabelo tinha um estranho brilho dourado. Os seus olhos eram amarelos com uma fina linha negra, como os olhos de gato. No fim, pôs um capuz negro._

_Mulher: 'Espero que mantenhas o nosso segredo, Yue.'_

_Logo a seguir, voou lá para fora. Yue ficou pensativo, olhou para trás e foi-se embora._"

Yue continuou a pensar. Ela realmente não tinha mudado muito, ainda estava muito bonita...Yue arregalou os olhos. Porque estava a pensar numa coisa daquelas? "Os guardiães não se apaixonam", pensou. Será mesmo?

Sakura fitou Yue. Ele ultimamente estava esquisito. Será que Kero tinha razão? Será que Yue estava apaixonado? Quando pensou nisso, deu uma risadinha.

Yue (olhando sério, mas confuso para ela): O que foi, nunca me viu?'

Kero: 'Pronto, Yue, já se denunciou! Agora tenho a certezinha absoluta que você está apaixonado! Deve ser pela Ruby Moon...ihihihih...'

Yue não fez mais nada, pegou Kero pela cauda e jogou-o pela janela fora. De seguida fechou a janela. Sakura só se ria com aquela cena.

Sakura: 'Você não vai contar nada para a sua mestra, não?' – Deu um sorriso doce.

Yue (virando a cara): 'Não, não pretendo contar nada sobre eu e a...' – A seguir arregalou os olhos e tossiu. Ele já sabia que ia fazendo borrada.

Porém, Sakura sorriu.

Sakura: 'Obrigado por me teres dito. Prometo que não direi nada a Kero.'

Sakura fechou a porta e foi jantar. Yue ficou pensativo. Como Sakura soube? Ele não disse nada.

Yue (suspirando): Sakura está ficando cada vez mais poderosa. Espero que a guardiã saiba bem o que faz...'

Finalmente libertou Kero e foi-se embora.

Quando Sakura voltou para o quarto, Yue já tinha ido embora. Quando Yue falou que não ia contar nada sobre ele e _ela_, na mente de Sakura, apareceram uns flashes do encontro da tal guardiã e Yue, além disso, viu Eriol escutar a conversa mas apenas conseguiu ouvir "_Em breve, Yue, em breve..._". Pelos vistos, ela conseguia ver os pensamentos de várias pessoas, em pequenos flashes. Mas simplesmente nem sabia como fazia isso...

Entretanto, numa casa abandonada, uma mulher olhava para a janela, pensativa. O cabelo loiro com reflexos dourados, estava solto e nas pontas tinha uma pequena trança. Tinha desmaterializado as asas.

Voz: 'Vejo que você conseguiu escapar, Yane.'

A mulher virou-se, pasmada. Foi ter com o vulto que estava perto dela. Era uma pantera negra mas com uma risca dourada no dorso. Os olhos eram dourados e sérios. Tinha asas negras assim como Yane.

Yane: 'Moruki, que bom! Vejo que teve muita sorte!'

Moruki: 'Sorte...enfim...pela sua cara, penso que já visitou o Yue, não?'

Yane ficou vermelha e deu uma risadinha suave, mas ainda piorou a situação.

Moruki: 'Em casos amorosos, é muito fácil descobrir você, não sabe mentir...'

Yane ficou possessa. Odiava dizerem-lhe que não sabia mentir.

Yane (gritando): 'Ouve lá, só porque é o guardião da Lua, não quer dizer que brinque comigo de qualquer jeito, não se esqueça que eu sou a guardiã do Sol!! Sou mais poderosa que você!!'

Moruki: 'Isso, grita mais alto, o resto do mundo ainda não ouviu...Olha, quando irá assumir a sua forma falsa? Acho que a Sakura vai precisar da sua ajuda...'

Yane: 'Logo saberá, Moru...'

Yane e Moruki voaram dali para fora, deixando a casa abandonada.

No dia seguinte, Yukito e Touya estavam a conversar na sala de aula, quando o professor Shouji chamou-lhes a atenção.

Shouji: 'Queria comunicar-lhes que a nossa turma vai ter uma nova aluna, vinda de Kyoto, chamada Miharu Kouji.

De repente, uma moça entrou na sala. Yukito apenas deu um sorriso doce.

Yukito: 'Finalmente...'

Touya: 'Finalmente, o quê, Yuki?'

Yukito apercebeu-se do que tinha dito e calou-se, porém, não largou o sorriso.

Touya olha para Miharu e não se admira do "amigo" estar assim. Miharu tinha o cabelo escadeado pelos ombros, cor de amêndoa com madeixas suaves douradas. A franja caía-lhe bem na cara. Os olhos dela tinham a cor do chocolate. Parecia um pequeno anjo. Yukito não tirava os olhos dela. E ela parecia estar a olhar para o Yukito.

Shouji: 'Srta. Kouji, pode-se sentar à frente do Tsukishiro.'

Miharu arregala os olhos e fica vermelha. Quando está sentada, vira-se para trás e olha para Yukito.

Miharu: 'Não esperava vê-lo dessa _forma_, Yuki.'

Yukito dá um sorriso fofo.

Yukito: 'Nem eu, Miha.'

Touya cerrou os olhos. Ainda agora se conheciam, já se tratavam com tanta intimidade? Miharu olhou para ele e sorriu-lhe. Touya piscou os olhos. O sorriso da Miharu parecia mesmo o sorriso da sua irmã.

Miharu: 'Yuki, esse moço é seu amigo? Se é, prazer em conhecê-lo'

Touya piscou os olhos outra vez. Miharu tinha sorrido de novo.

Touya: 'Sou o amigo dele, e depois?' – Touya fitou-a sério.

Touya pensou que ela ia gritar com ele, mas não, mais uma vez ela o surpreendeu, dando um sorriso ainda mais doce.

Miharu: 'Obrigado. É bom ter amigos que confiem em nós...'

Depois lança-lhe um sorriso doce. Nakuru, que estava sentada atrás do Touya, agarra-se rapidamente no pescoço do próprio. Touya arregala os olhos, assustado com a rapidez da moça.

Nakuru: 'Ei! Você veio para me tirar o Touya, é?'

A cara de Touya mudou para uma feição desapontada. Como a namorada andava ciumenta! Ah pois, os dois agora namoram. Mas ela anda agarrada demais a ele, e Touya não está gostando nada desse grude da namorada...

Miharu: 'Descanse, eu não vim aqui para tirar o seu namorado, vim apenas para estar com o Yuki.'

Nesse momento, ela fica vermelha e olha para Yukito, sorrindo. Touya arregalou os olhos. Não sabia se era impressão dele, mas os olhos dela, por um momento, ficaram amarelos com uma risca negra no meio. Nesse momento, conseguiu sentir algo mágico na garota.

No fim, quando as aulas acabaram, Miharu virou-se para o Yukito e murmurou alguma coisa a ele.

Miharu (murmurando): 'Pode contar a ele o meu segredo, acho que está na altura de saber. Ele é de confiança...'

Yukito acenou com a cabeça. Despediu-se de Miharu e depois foi ter com Touya.

Touya: 'Você está muito grude com essa moça, Yuki. Você ainda a conheceu hoje e se já tratam assim...'

Yukito ficou meio vermelho mas depois ficou sério.

Yukito: 'Aí é que você se engana, Touya. Eu já a conheço à bastante tempo...Acho que está na altura de você saber um pouco sobre Miharu...'

Touya cerrou os olhos. Tinha a certeza que era sobre ela ter magia, ou coisa assim. Yukito continuou sério.

Yukito: 'Touya, ela é a forma falsa de Yane, a guardiã do Sol, assim como o Kero, de Reed, porém, ela fugiu da mestra dela, porque ia sendo morta pela própria...'

E aí, Yukito contou a história toda dela, e Touya ouvia, interessado.

Yukito: 'Ela e eu conhecemo-nos desde a nossa infância, mas depois afastamo-nos...Na noite que ela fugiu, eu deixei de sentir a presença dela e pensei que ela estivesse...morta.'

Touya: 'Deixe-me adivinhar, você sente alguma coisa por ela, mas não sabe o quê?'

Yukito arregalou os olhos.

Yukito: 'Como você sabe?'

Touya: 'Está na cara, Yuki.'

Depois chegaram na casa de Touya (ele agora vivia noutra casa partilhada com Yukito, mas de vez em quando visitava Sakura e o pai), e Touya pediu para Yue aparecer. Yue, quando apareceu, não parecia sério, mas sim confuso e pensativo.

Touya: 'Você está muito pensativo, Yue, adorava saber porquê...'

Yue: 'Você sabe bem porquê, Touya. É por _ela_.'

Touya: 'Você gosta dela, Yue, da Yane?'

Yue virou a cara para a janela, meio encabulado.

Yue (suspirando): 'Muito bem, como é você, eu conto: Eu...a amo, penso eu...'

Touya deu um sorriso, vendo a cara de Yue. Estava mesmo bem confuso e a olhar para a janela.

Touya (sorrindo): 'Não fique assim. Todo o mundo se apaixona. Até vocês, guardiães, se apaixonam...É melhor você reflectir um pouco. E depois, é só arranjar coragem. Bem, Yue, volte à sua forma falsa.'

Yue antes de mudar de novo para Yukito, disse:

'Obrigado pelo desabafo...'

Depois, Yukito sorriu-lhe e Touya retribuiu o sorriso.

Ninguém reparou, excepto Yue, que uma mulher loira com asas negras, estava olhando para a janela da casa do Touya, sorrindo. Antes de ir embora, disse:

'Eu também gosto muito de você, Yue...'

---------------------------------------

**Oi pessoal! Adorei esse capítulo! Quem imaginaria o Yue vermelho? É verdade, todo o mundo se apaixona, basta encontrar a pessoa ideal [não é o meu caso, lol]. Mais emoções no próximo capítulo! Meilin vai voltar!**

**Reviews, please!**

**Hazta!**


	7. Um frio de cortar a pele

Estava tudo muito escuro. Mas Sakura pode ver uma janela com um ar antigo e uma poltrona bem velha. Alguém estava sentado na poltrona. Por um bocado pensava que era Eriol, mas não. Era um vulto de uma mulher. Era Reed. Estava sentada, pensando alto.

Reed: 'Os meus planos estão correndo melhor do eu esperava...'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Que planos? O que Reed estaria tramando?

Reed: 'Faltam só 7 cartas...E a última será a pior de todas...É das cartas que menos consigo controlar...'

Sakura fez as contas rapidamente e viu que no total, eram 10 cartas que Reed regia...Reparou também que Reed segurava uma das cartas dela com um ar vitorioso, seria essa a última carta?

Reed: 'O que aquela patetinha da Kinomoto não entende é que uma coisa é capturá-las, outra coisa é controlá-las...Enquanto eu não morrer ou ela não tiver o mesmo nível de poder que eu, o que eu duvido muito, aquelas cartas são minhas...'

Sakura ficou com um arrepio...Não queria matar pessoas...mas se calhar era isso que ela teria de fazer, ou não? Mas também não tinha o mesmo nível de poder que Reed.

Reed: 'Ela pode continuar a capturar as cartas, até aparecer a última...Essa é das minhas melhores cartas...eheheh...Mas que raiva! Não consegui matar o descendente de Clow, porque a _reencarnação do próprio Clow_ apareceu a tempo... – Sakura apercebeu-se de que Reed estava a falar do Shaoran – Fiquei impressionada como o moleque sobreviveu...Aquela menininha está ficando poderosa... Mas no momento certo, acabarei com tudo o que ela tem ao seu redor e ela vai sofrer...ahahahahahahahah!'

Sakura assustou-se com o riso maléfico de Reed. Era um riso que até gelava a alma dela! Sakura sentiu-se entorpecida com aquela gargalhada horrível... As constantes mudanças de humor assustavam-na.

Reed: 'Mas uma coisa que estranhei foi que senti a presença dela quando ataquei o garoto, mas me lembro perfeitamente que ela não estava lá...Acho que já adquiriu o poder dos sonhos...Quando ela sonha, certas vezes tem tendência para sonhar com a realidade, no preciso momento, no passado ou no futuro...Um poder que ela ainda não sabe controlar...Neste preciso momento, Sakura está aqui, atrás de mim, pensando que não estou sentindo nada...Não ouviu nada de especial, mesmo...É melhor você acordar, menina, se não quer que EU ACABE COM VOCÊ!'

Sakura apanhou o maior susto da sua vida! Nesse momento acordou. Kero estava em cima de Sakura preocupado. Sakura estava suando, ofegante.

Kero: 'O que se passa, Sakura? Diga-me!'

Sakura contou tudo a Kero, acerca das 10 cartas, que a última carta era a pior de todas e do poder dos sonhos que ela própria possuía.

Kero: 'Incrível!! Temos de ter cuidado, então...Temos 3, faltam mais 7...Não acha melhor falarmos disso com Eriol e o moleque?

Sakura deu um olhar cortante a Kero que logo se desfez em desculpas. Mas depois pegou no telefone e combinou com Tomoyo, Shaoran e Eriol para se encontrarem na casa de Tomoyo.

Assim que Eriol poisou o telefone, ficou pensativo. Sakura disse que explicaria tudo, mas não no telefone. "Quanto às cartas, só sei que são 10, que são muito poderosas e nada mais...", pensou, inquietado. Pela primeira vez, preocupou-se imenso com o que estava acontecendo. Mas deixou os seus pensamentos e despachou-se, indo ter com eles na casa da Tomoyo.

Assim que Sakura chegou, todos lhe olharam sérios e preocupados, principalmente Shaoran. A ideia de que Reed tinha assombrado os sonhos da sua flor, deixava-o preocupado, pois ele passou bem mal por causa de Reed e não queria que passasse o mesmo com Sakura. O sonho poderia ser um aviso. Um aviso de que as coisas não iriam correr bem...Bem que Sakura olhou com ele com ar animado, mas mesmo assim ele ficou na mesma. Sakura sentou-se e passou a tomar a palavra. Estavam todos calados e sérios, ainda olhando para Sakura, à espera que ela falasse.

Sakura: 'Bem...No início, pensei que estava na sua casa, Eriol, mas depois vi outra pessoa na poltrona. Era Reed. Ela disse que os planos dela estavam correndo melhor do que ela esperava. Que faltavam apenas 7 cartas e que a última era a mais perigosa de todas, pois era das poucas que menos ela conseguia controlar. Ela estava segurando uma das cartas dela, com um ar muito vitorioso. Isso me deixou muito preocupada. Poderia ser aquela a última carta...Afinal, apesar de capturar as cartas, eu não posso controlá-las enquanto...'

Eriol completou a frase de Sakura, com um ar indecifrável, como se já soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

Eriol: '...Enquanto ela estiver viva ou você não ter o mesmo nível de poder que ela.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Parece que, pelo telefonema, Eriol ficou sabendo de tudo. Mas depois as feições do rosto de Sakura ficaram mais pesadas e muito tristes, fazendo Shaoran ficar mais preocupado ainda. Sakura retomou a fala, que começou a ficar embargada com o choro da própria. Shaoran ficou aborrecido. Dava-lhe uma dor no peito ver Sakura chorando daquele jeito.

Sakura: 'Ela disse...que não conseguiu matar você...pois o Eriol chegou a tempo de salvá-lo. Disse que...você teve muita sorte em ter sobrevivido e que eu estava muito poderosa...Depois afirmou que no momento certo, ia acabar com tudo o que eu tenho ao meu redor e que eu iria sofrer... Eu não quero sofrer mais! Só o Eriol, que viu você naquele estado, que sabe como eu sofri em ver você sendo atacado e não fazer nada! Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo...Não quero...'

Sakura correu para os braços do Shaoran, abraçando-o com força. A dor no peito do Shaoran ficou maior ao ver Sakura daquele estado. Ele também não queria que isso acontecesse.

Entretanto, Tomoyo atraiu as atenções de todos ao espirrar muito alto. Depois parecia estar a tremer.

Tomoyo: 'Nossa, é impressão minha ou está muito frio aqui?'

Eriol pegou nas mãos de Tomoyo e arregalou os olhos de leve ao ver que ela tinha as mãos geladas. Sakura levantou-se de imediato.

Sakura: 'Isto é obra de uma carta de Reed! Tenho a certeza!'

Agora foi a vez de Shaoran arregalar os olhos. Sakura estava mesmo poderosa! Sentiu logo a carta antes mesmo do Eriol a ter sentido... Sakura accionou o seu báculo e tentou concentrar-se. Shaoran olhou em volta, desconfiado e de repente ficou cheio de frio. Assustou-se ao ver Tomoyo começar a ficar quase roxa do frio.

Shaoran: 'Sakura, é melhor descobrir logo onde está a carta! Senão vamos morrer gelados aqui!'

Quando Sakura ia se concentrar para procurar a carta, uma rajada de vento gelado passou-lhe de raspão pelo ombro. Quando se deu conta do que se passou, viu que tinha um corte pouco profundo no ombro, mas que lhe doía imenso. Shaoran viu aquilo e ironizou.

Shaoran: 'Correcção: vamos morrer cortados aqui!'

Imensas rajadas de vento gelado passaram através deles e não permitiam que Sakura usasse a carta Escudo para se defender dos golpes.

Quando as rajadas acabaram por um momento, Sakura pôde ver que Shaoran apoiava-se na espada dele, muito fraco, com vários cortes e com um corte um pouco profundo nas costas, Eriol estava com alguns cortes, tinha uma pequeno corte na testa, e estava tentando cobrir Tomoyo das rajadas. E viu que ela própria, estava com um corte no abdómen, no ombro e na perna. Shaoran aproveitou o momento para pegar em Sakura, que mal aguentava-se em pé, para ela conjurar a carta.

Shaoran: 'Sakura, use depois a carta Fogo, combinando com o meu ataque de fogo! Pode ser uma solução...'

Sakura nem pensou duas vezes. Ficou em posição, agarrada ao Shaoran.

Sakura: 'Escudo! Proteja as pessoas que estão nesta sala dessas rajadas cortantes! Escudo!'

Um escudo formou-se sobre os quatro e Sakura e Shaoran combinaram a carta Fogo com o ataque de fogo.

Sakura: 'Fogo! Acabe com esse ar gelado e com essas rajadas! Fogo!'

Shaoran: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

Duas rajadas de fogo saíram da carta e do ofuro em direcção ás rajadas de frio. Aquilo acabou por amenizar.

Shaoran: 'Sakura, capture a carta agora, antes que comece tudo de novo!'

Foicom pânico que Sakura e Shaoran viram as rajadas a começar a ficar fortes e Sakura ficou em posição. Tinha que capturar a carta, senão todos iriam correr mais perigo.

Sakura: 'Volte à forma humilde que merece, carta Reed!'

Uma grande ventania tomou a sala onde estavam. Sakura tombou no chão, tamanho o vento que estava lá antes. E foi com grande alívio que viu que a carta Frio estava nas mãos dela e do Shaoran. Os dois olharam-se e sorriram. Tomoyo foi a primeira a levantar. Tinha poucos arranhões. Fez uma cara meio triste.

Tomoyo: 'Oh...Que pena que não consegui gravar essa demonstração de coragem que Sakura teve...Atchiimm!'

Os três só olharam para Tomoyo com ar boquiaberto. Eles iam perdendo a vida com essa carta e ela só pensava em gravar a Sakura?! Tomoyo devia estar bem constipada pelo espirro que deu. O nariz dela estava vermelho. Passado um momento, Sakura levantou-se. Estava cheia de arranhões e alguns cortes. Estava com um ar optimista, porém cansado.

Sakura: 'Tenho a certeza que nós iremos apanhar todas as cartas, ou eu não me chamo Sa...'

Não acabou de falar, pois desmaiou no minuto seguinte. Shaoran pegou Sakura no colo, e não parava de espirrar. Também estava constipado. Tomoyo, com alguns risinhos, insistiu que eles ficassem em casa dela, pelo menos até estarem melhores e além disso, já era noite, alguém os podia atacar...

Shaoran (com Sakura no colo): 'Por mim, tudo bem. Sakura precisa de descansar. A captura da carta foi muito forte para ela.'

Tomoyo indicou um quarto ao Shaoran e os dois namorados lá foram. Mas a atenção de Tomoyo virou-se para Eriol. Ele estava sentado, cheio de cortes nas costas, bem cansado, parecia que estava a dormir. Mas não estava. Tomoyo encheu-se de culpa por ele estar assim, pois fora Eriol quem lhe tinha defendido de todas as rajadas. Ela apenas tinha uns arranhões.

Tomoyo sentou-se ao pé dele, triste. Também não queria que nada acontecesse com Eriol. Eriol abriu os olhos, notando o desconforto da Tomoyo.

Eriol: 'Tomoyo? O que você tem?'

Tomoyo olhou para ele. Eriol estava com um ar preocupado a olhar para ela. Tomoyo olhou para ele com determinação.

Tomoyo: 'Estou com medo, Eriol. Assim como a Sakura. Eu também não quero que aconteça algo a você também, Eriol. Você está cheio de cortes...'

Eriol finalmente reparou nos cortes e suspirou. Estava bem machucado mas pouco se importava. O que importava era que Tomoyo estava bem, era só isso. Tomoyo levantou-se e puxou Eriol pelo braço.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos Eriol, venha se tratar, você também não está em boas condições de ir para sua casa. Fique aqui, por favor...'

Eriol sorriu. Era difícil contrariar Tomoyo. Suspirou e foi ter com ela. Enquanto isso, dois vultos estavam em cima do telhado da casa da Tomoyo. Um dos vultos tinha a forma de uma pantera negra, que era Moruki e o outro era uma forma feminina com asas negras, Yane. Moruki olhou para a lua e viu um outro vulto no alto de um prédio. Esse vulto tinha uma carta na mão, e estava com um sorriso enigmático. Os seus cabelos ruivos e o seu manto negro esvoaçavam à luz do luar. De repente, o vulto materializou um báculo com a forma de uma estrela negra. Moruki reconheceu aquele vulto de imediato e ficou meio inquieto. Yane murmurou, com um ar calmo mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Yane: 'O que foi Moru? Você raramente fica assim...'

Moruki: 'É ela. Ela está ali.'

Yane: 'A Reed? Que estranho...Que estará ela fazendo aqui?'

Moruki: 'Não sei Yane. Era bom sabermos...'

Entretanto, o outro vulto no prédio parecia estar observando a casa de Tomoyo. O seu sorriso enigmático transformou num sorriso vitorioso e a sua mão agarrou mais a carta.

Reed: 'Vá-se cuidando, Kinomoto...Você vai precisar...'

--------------------------

**Bem, emoção e suspense...Bem queria agradecer aos reviews que me mandaram:**

**Ju: Bem...axo k aki tirei-lhe as dúvidas, n? Picante...se vc o axa...eheheh, enfim, gostei dos comentários...**

**Firebeam: Ena, obrigado pelo comentário! É verdade, tenho me empolgado mesmo, coisa de menina...aki está mais uma carta! Vou tentar continuar! Obrigado!**

**Reviews, please!**

**Hazta!**


	8. Palavras de coragem

Sakura estava andando nas ruas de Tomoeda . Já era de noite. Só conseguia ver as estrelas e a lua que estava brilhando como nunca. De repente viu alguém com asas em cima de um telhado de uma casa velha. Não sabendo como, Sakura voou até ao telhado onde o vulto estava.

Sakura: 'Yue? É você?'

O vulto virou-se para Sakura. Era uma mulher com cabelos dourados compridos, soltos e no fim presos numa trança.

Vulto: 'Não, Sakura. Sou parecida, mas não sou ele. Sou Yane, a guardiã do Sol de Reed e estou aqui para lhe ajudar.'

Sakura: 'Yane? Então você era aquele vulto que aparecia nos meus sonhos? Foi você que me alertou dos perigos de Reed, não foi?'

Yane: 'Sim, Sakura. Você é muito perspicaz.'

Sakura ficou sem graça mas depois arregalou os olhos ao ver uma pantera negra ao pé de Yane.

Yane: 'Não se assuste, ele é Moruki, o guardião da Lua de Reed e fala muito pouco, apenas em circunstâncias importantes.'

Sakura sentiu uma pequena dor no ombro e foi com espanto que reparou que os cortes tinham desaparecido. Yane apenas sorriu.

Sakura: ?'

Yane: 'Mais um dos seus poderes, Sakura. Os seus poderes estão se accionando aos poucos, até você despertar o seu verdadeiro poder...'

Sakura: 'E qual é esse novo poder?'

Yane: 'O poder da cura, Sakura. Esse poder foi accionado poucos dias depois do poder dos sonhos.'

Sakura: 'Eu não me lembro de ter accionado esse poder...'

Yane: 'Então como você explica o descendente de Clow ter ficado curado daquele ataque terrível de Reed, em apenas uma semana?'

Sakura lembrou-se da frase de Eriol depois de Shaoran ter saído do hospital. "_Os poderes de Sakura cresceram, mas ainda é difícil ela os controlar. Os seus poderes aumentaram muito, Sakura, tanto que até conseguiu salvar o Shaoran..._" Então Eriol não se tinha enganado.

Yane: 'Mas...preste atenção ao que vou dizer agora. Não se esqueça, que ao usar esse poder, você gasta muita energia vital. Por isso, não tente curar pessoas que estão entre a vida e a morte, pois a linha que as separa é ténue e é tão difícil curá-las, que a sua linha entre a vida e a morte torna-se ainda mais fina que você até pode morrer, Sakura. Tome cuidado, ouviu?'

Sakura viu que Yane tinha uma expressão muito séria.

Sakura: 'Ah...Então é como um sacrifício, não?'

Yane: 'Acertou...'

Sakura: 'Mas eu estou disposta a sacrificar-me pela Tomoyo, pelo Eriol, mais ainda pelo Shaoran!'

Yane: 'Eriol não se enganou quando me disse que você se importava muito com os outros, Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Eriol? Você o conhece? Mas ele nunca falou nada de você...'

Yane: 'Gosto de manter o anonimato...Mas a seu tempo, você irá me conhecer melhor, eu estou sempre ao lado de Yukito... - enrubescida, mudou rapidamente de assunto - Faltam agora 6 cartas, Sakura, você está melhorando mesmo...'

Sakura: 'Mas eu vou conseguir, vai ver!'

Yane: 'É bom você estar com tanta confiança, Sakura, você vai precisar dela na batalha final...'

De repente, Yane e Moruki desapareceram, o telhado e a casa desapareceram e ela ficou sozinha no escuro...

Sakura: 'Onde estou? Yane!'

De repente, apareceu outro cenário. Ela e Shaoran estavam lado a lado e os restantes estavam atrás deles. Reed, que estava à frente deles, lançou dois potentes raios negros. Eles iam em direcção a Sakura, mas um vulto se meteu à frente e recebeu em seu lugar um dos raios. Ela conhecia aquele vulto, mas não conseguia ver quem era. Era um rapaz. Olhou para o lado de Shaoran e não estava lá ninguém.

Sakura: 'Não...Aquele vulto só podia ser...'

Ficou tudo escuro outra vez.

Sakura: 'SHAORAN!'

Kero: 'O que foi, Sakura? Você está bem? Porque gritou pelo moleque?'

Sakura estava tão incomodada que nem ligou para o que Kero tinha dito.

Sakura: 'Só espero que fosse mesmo um pesadelo...Vou andando, Kero. E você?'

Kero estava com um ar preocupado. O que será que ela tinha sonhado desta vez?

Sakura: 'Conto-lhe depois, Kero. Agora tenho de ir.'

Quando chegou à escola, mal viu Shaoran, o coração de Sakura ficou apertado, será que aquilo era apenas algo mal para não recordar? Shaoran notou que Sakura ficou com um ar abalado quando lhe viu. Mas outra coisa que notou foi que os cortes que a carta Frio lhe tinha feito, tinham desaparecido.

Shaoran: 'Sakura, o que lhe aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Mais um dos meus poderes. O poder da cura.'

Tomoyo, que entretanto chegou, resolveu pegar a máquina de filmar ao ouvir aquilo.

Tomoyo: 'Ai, que bom, Sakura, me mostre esse poder!'

Sakura ficou sem graça, mas quando viu Shaoran outra vez, ficou aterrada. Veio à sua mente aquele pesadelo, e reparou que os cabelos do rapaz eram castanhos e bagunçados. Aí sim, Sakura se agarrou bruscamente ao Shaoran começando quase a chorar.

Sakura: 'Alguém me tire da cabeça esse pesadelo, por favor! Shaoran, faça qualquer coisa!'

A voz de Sakura soou desesperada. Eriol chega nesse momento com ar pensativo.

Eriol: 'Tenha calma, Sakura. O que se passou?'

Eriol tentou acalmá-la, embora soubesse que normalmente, os sonhos e pesadelos de Sakura, de normais, não tinham nada. Sakura parou de chorar e tentou contar o que se passou.

Sakura: 'No início, eu estava conversando com alguém, só depois tudo desapareceu, e tudo ficou escuro. De repente, aparece outra coisa. Eu e Shaoran estávamos lado a lado e vocês estavam atrás de nós, e Reed lançou dois raios negros em minha direcção, mas alguém se meteu à minha frente e recebeu o golpe em vez de mim...Só sabia que era um rapaz e que tinha os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, aí fui ver onde estava o Shaoran, mas ele desapareceu...Tudo ficou escuro outra vez, enquanto eu estava pensando na pessoa que se meteu na frente...E aí acordei gritando o teu nome, Shaoran...'

Sakura ficou de novo com ar abatido. Shaoran ficou a pensar. "Se os sonhos da Sakura não são normais, os pesadelos dela também não são. Segundo eu sei, a Sakura pode sonhar com o passado, com o presente ou com o...futuro...Não, não pode ser..." Shaoran arregalou os olhos. Eriol cerrou os dele.

Eriol: 'Fácil de adivinhar, não, Shaoran? Sim, é isso, por isso vão tomando cuidado, ouviram?'

Quando iam sentando nos seus lugares de novo, aparece Yoni com um sorriso enigmático e olha para Sakura e Shaoran. Eriol fica desconfiado com o ar enigmático da garota.

Eriol: 'Porque faltou tanto tempo, hein, Yoni?'

Yoni: 'Estive a tratar de uns assuntos privados...'

A cabeça da Sakura e do Shaoran dá um estalo e finalmente percebem quem realmente é Yoni Natsuko.

Sakura e Shaoran (ao mesmo tempo): 'É você! Você é a...'

Não conseguiram acabar a frase, pois Yoni cerrou os olhos e eles desmaiaram em seguida. Eriol e Tomoyo foram ter com eles. Yoni passou por Eriol e sussurrou alguma coisa ao ouvido dele.

Yoni (sussurrando): 'Você não acha que o futuro é inevitável, Eriol?'

Eriol arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia quem dizia isso. "O futuro é inevitável...quem dizia isso era...ela mesmo.", pensou. Quando foi ter com Yoni, ela desapareceu sem deixar rasto.

Eriol: 'É melhor levá-los na enfermaria.'

Mais tarde na enfermaria, Shaoran tinha acabado de acordar quando sentiu uma presença mágica perto dele. Pensava que era Sakura, mas a presença era diferente. Quando se virou para Sakura, ia apanhando um treco. Uma luz amarela entrou dentro de Sakura e ela ficou brilhando por um bocado, até que o brilho amarelo desapareceu. Shaoran saiu logo da cama e foi ter com Sakura, sacudindo-a para ver se ela acordava.

Shaoran: 'Sakura! Acorde! Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Ahn...Shaoran, é você, porque me estava abanando?'

Shaoran riu-se ao ver Sakura ensonada. Talvez aquilo tivesse desaparecido, pois já não sentia presença nenhuma, apenas a da Sakura.

Shaoran: 'Não era nada não...Ainda bem que você está melhor, Sakura...'

Dito aquilo, ele beijou Sakura. Os olhos de Sakura faiscaram. Ela aprofundou mais o beijo e começou, pouco a pouco, a desabotoar a camisa do Shaoran. Shaoran, estranhando aquela iniciativa dela, mas não ligando muito nisso, agarrou Sakura pela cintura. Os dois não conseguiam parar de se beijar. Estavam num transe e sintonia total. Os dois estavam quase no "bem bom", quando a enfermeira apareceu, com um ar aborrecido.

Enfermeira: 'Isto aqui é uma enfermaria, não é para vocês estarem a namorar!'

Os dois saíram do transe, atrapalhados. Shaoran ficou vermelhão, porém, Sakura não. Shaoran abotoou a camisa, meio envergonhado e Sakura apenas piscava os olhos. Sakura sentia-se tonta. Shaoran olhou para Sakura e viu que ela nem estava nada envergonhada, pelo contrário, parecia confusa. Virou-se para ela, com um ar debochado.

Shaoran: 'Desde quando você ficou tão desinibida, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Não sei bem...Acho que basta ter coragem, não?'

"Coragem? Espera lá, eu já ouvi isso... Quando apanhar o Eriol...tenho que falar com ele...", pensou Shaoran.

Os dois estavam passeando, na maior calmaria, cada um pensando em alguma coisa, quando ouviram uma correria e uma voz quase esganiçada.

Voz: 'XIAO LANG!'

Shaoran: 'Ei, eu conheço essa voz de algum lado...'

PUM! Alguém caiu em cima de Shaoran. Shaoran olhou para a pessoa e ficou com uma cara debochada.

Shaoran: 'Ai...Só podia ser você, Meilin...O que veio fazer aqui?'

Meilin saiu de cima de Shaoran. Ela estava radiante. Os olhos com uma cor de rubi estavam mais brilhantes que nunca.

Meilin: 'Que saudades eu tinha de você! Sakura, amiga, como você está? Vim lhe fazer uma surpresa, Shaoran!'

Shaoran: 'E que bela surpresa, Meilin...Nem sabe como eu estou surpreendido...'

Meilin: 'Ah, e a sua mãe veio comigo!'

Shaoran arregalou de leve os olhos.

Shaoran: 'O quê? O que ela veio fazer aqui?'

Meilin: 'Quis me acompanhar...Porque você fala assim da sua mãe?'

Sakura, para cortar a discussão, falou logo.

Sakura: 'Meilin, porque você hoje não passa a noite em minha casa? Quero matar saudades de você!'

O rosto de Meilin iluminou-se.

Meilin: 'Claro! Isto é, se a minha tia aceitar...'

Shaoran: 'Ah, ela aceita. Vai lá com a Sakura. Eu vou indo para casa!'

Shaoran deu um beijo rápido em Sakura e foi-se embora. Porém, o guerreiro chinês virou para a casa de Eriol, tinha que falar com ele o mais depressa possível...Algo se estava passando com Sakura. Quando chegou a casa de Eriol, um rapaz de olhos azuis confuso abriu-lhe a porta.

Eriol: 'Shaoran, já melhorou? E a Sakura onde está? Entre por favor...'

Shaoran: 'Ela foi para casa...Sabe, Eriol, tenho que falar algo com você...'

Eriol ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado. Shaoran sentou-se numa cadeira ao acaso. Eriol ficou em pé, fitando, desconfiado, Shaoran.

Eriol: 'E do que se trata?'

Shaoran: 'Por acaso você conhece alguma coisa que faça encorajar uma pessoa, tornando ela mais... desinibida?'

Eriol cerrou os olhos, pensativo. Um momento depois, sorriu.

Eriol: 'Sei sim...Uma carta de Reed chamada Coragem. E o que Sakura fez para você desconfiar dela, meu caro?'

Shaoran ficou atrapalhado. Como Eriol sabia que essa pessoa era Sakura. "Que besta, hein Shaoran? Já se esqueceu que Eriol foi em tempos, o mestre Clow...", pensou. Depois arregalou os olhos. Como ia dizer a Eriol que ele e Sakura quase estiveram no maior amasso? Estava tão entretido a pensar nisso que até se assustou quando Eriol deu uma risada gostosa.

Shaoran: 'O que foi? Porque está rindo?'

Eriol: 'Esqueceu que também consigo ler o seu pensamento, hein, garanhão?'

Shaoran reparou no tom irónico que Eriol falou. Depois é que reparou no que Eriol falou.

Shaoran: 'O q-quê? A-acha que eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas a Sakura?'

Eriol: 'Acho. E já agora, foi onde?'

Shaoran: 'Na...na...na enfermaria e daí?'

As feições normais de Eriol mudaram para uma cara admirada. Ele bem tentou segurar o riso, mas sem sucesso.

Eriol: 'E daí que você é que está ficando muito desinibido, hein? Na enfermaria? Coisa nova para mim... Então foi isso...'

Shaoran, incomodado com aquilo, mudou bruscamente de assunto.

Shaoran: 'Então é uma carta de Reed? E o que podemos fazer para capturá-la?'

Eriol: 'Bem, essa carta entra dentro de uma pessoa, no momento em que ela receia muito alguma coisa...No caso de Sakura, você sabe bem o que foi...Essa carta tenta encorajar a pessoa a não pensar naquilo que receia mais...Para Sakura, é algo difícil, pois é uma coisa que não sai da cabeça dela...O que tem que se fazer é simples de falar, porém complicado de se fazer...'

Shaoran: 'E o que tem que se fazer? Diga, Eriol!'

Eriol: 'Bem, Sakura tem que ganhar coragem por si própria. Alguém tem que lhe encorajar, sem que a carta perceba...A Meilin está na casa de Sakura, não é?'

Shaoran: 'Sim, mas ela será a pessoa correcta para lhe encorajar?'

Eriol: 'É sim, tenho certeza disso...É melhor telefonarmos para ela, não?'

Shaoran: Sim, é isso que eu farei...Agora mesmo.'

Entretanto, em casa de Sakura, a própria e Meilin conversavam sobre as aventuras dela e a cada palavra de Sakura, Meilin se entusiasmava mais.

Meilin: 'Uaau! Então são 10 cartas de Reed? Nossa!'

Sakura: 'São...E também tenho o poder dos sonhos, da cura...'

Kero, que nem coscuvilheiro, foi se meter onde não era chamado.

Kero: 'Pare de se gabar, Sakura! Não vê que está entusiasmando demais a fedelha?'

Resultado: dois travesseiros enormes na cara dele, um de Meilin e outro de Sakura, fazendo-o cair no chão, com tanto peso! No momento seguinte, tocou o telefone e Kero, recuperado da queda, foi atender.

Kero: 'Quem sabe, pode até ser um fã meu...Alô, espantoso Kerberus falando...'

Shaoran: _'Lá que você espanta, espanta mesmo, com essa gabarolice toda até me assusta.'_

Kero: 'Ah, é você, moleque! Veio me pedir algum conselho?'

Shaoran: _'Acha mesmo que ia pedir algum conselho de uma bola de pelo como você? Não, eu vim falar de algo importante, uma carta de Reed...Dentro da Sakura está uma carta, a carta Coragem...'_

Kero: Uhn, a Sakura fez algo para você desconfiar dela?'

Shaoran: _'Bem, por acaso até fez...mas você não vai saber nada não!'_

Kero: 'Oh, eu também não queria saber mesmo!...Ahn...Mas...Mas não podia me dizer? Estou tão curioso...'

Shaoran: _'Pergunte para Sakura...Oras, mudando de assunto...Já notou que Sakura anda esquisita?'_

Kero: 'Claro que sim, moleque! Vi que ela estava ficando muito gabarolas, até levei com dois travesseiros na cara!'

Shaoran: _'É bem feito, bola de pelo! Ainda bem que há justiça nesse mundo...'_

Kero: 'Como é que é? Acha que não me safei? Recuperei logo! Bem, mas, voltando ao assunto, porque perguntou isso?'

Shaoran: _'É que a carta que te falei está dentro da Sakura...e eu sei como podemos capturá-la.'_

Kero: 'E quais são os objectivos dessa carta? Nunca ouvi falar muito dela...'

Shaoran: _'Essa carta entra dentro de uma pessoa, no momento em que ela receia muito alguma coisa...E...'_

Kero: 'Espera lá! E o que é que a Sakura mais receia agora?'

Shaoran: _'Se você se lembrar quando ela acordou...'_

Kero dá uma gargalhada tão estrondosa que até Eriol ouve no outro lado da linha.

Kero: 'Ela receia perder você??...Nossa, você deve se achar o mais importante agora, hein?'

Shaoran ficou fulo e Eriol tirou-lhe o telefone das mãos.

Shaoran: 'Ei! O que você vai fazer?'

Eriol: 'Vou falar com o Kero. Você está nervoso demais para falar com ele...'

Kero: 'Ué, cadê o moleque? Agora que estava tirando sarro dele...'

Eriol:_ 'Kerberus, isto não é tempo para brincadeiras. É assim, Sakura tem que ganhar coragem por si própria. Alguém tem que lhe encorajar, sem que a carta perceba...'_

Kero: 'Eu, como guardião dela, me disponibilizo!'

Eriol: _'Você não dá, Kerberus.'_

Kero tombou no chão com a nega de Eriol. Pouco depois, recuperado do tombo, retomou a conversa.

Kero: 'Oras, porque não?'

Eriol: _'Você por acaso acha que consegue acalmar mesmo a Sakura?'_

Kero: 'Bem, eu...não.'

Eriol:_ 'Então já sabe. Mas a Meilin pode ajudar muito bem a Sakura, não acha?'_

Kero: 'O quê?! A fedelha ajudar?! Deve estar doido!!'

Eriol: _'Kerberus, você não quer ajudar sua mestra?'_

Kero: 'Claro que sim! Mas se isso implica que a fedelha participe nisso...'

Eriol: _'...você vai aceitar como um bom guardião que você sempre foi, tudo bem, Kerberus?'_

Kero: 'Ah...Tudo bem, então o que temos que fazer?'

Eriol: _'Você fala para Meilin que ela tem que encorajar a Sakura sem que a própria carta perceba, ok? Ela vai acalmar bem a Sakura pelos seus próprios meios, tenho a certeza.'_

Kero: 'Ok, tudo bem, vou desligar.'

Kero dirigiu-se para a Sakura e Meilin e reparou que Meilin estava no ponto certo da conversa: estavam a falar do pesadelo de Sakura.

Meilin: 'E depois o que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Um rapaz se meteu na minha frente e quando olhei para o Shaoran, ele tinha desaparecido.'

Meilin: 'Ele deve ter apenas fugido, não?'

Sakura: 'Não! Aquele rapaz era ele, eu sei. Só podia ser ele...'

Meilin: 'Mas...'

De repente Kero agarrou-se à orelha de Meilin. Depois cochichou-lhe no ouvido algo.

Kero: 'Meilin! Tente acalmar a Sakura agora! Aqui está uma carta!'

Meilin arregalou os olhos e tentou fazer o que Kero disse.

Meilin: '...Sakura, às vezes podemos mudar o futuro, não acha?'

Sakura arregalou de leve os olhos. Pareciam faíscas que estavam nos olhos dela.

Meilin: 'Você apenas viu aquela parte, mas não viu o que aconteceu depois...Eu acredito que você salvará o Xiao Lang desse destino...Porque eu acredito em você...'

Kero sentiu um poder a emergir e ele sabia que a carta estava a reagir ao acalmar de Sakura.

Sakura: 'Meilin...'

Meilin: 'Eu acredito em você! Vocês vão sobreviver a isso, sempre sobreviveram a coisas piores...e esta é apenas uma delas, Sakura! E não pense que estou dizendo isso apenas para a deixar menos receosa a esse aspecto, mas porque eu sinto, Sakura...que estou dizendo verdade...porque eu sinto...que tudo irá correr bem!!'

Os olhos de Sakura deixaram de faiscar e um brilho começou a emanar em Sakura. Era a carta. Sakura sorriu.

Sakura: 'Meilin, obrigada por tudo que disse. Sim, agora tenho a certeza que vai tudo correr bem!!'

Um brilho amarelo saiu de Sakura e ficou à frente de Sakura. Era a carta Coragem. Sakura ia accionar seu báculo quando a carta falou algo.

Carta: 'Sakura, mais uma vez você demonstrou que você confia em seus amigos. É por isso que nós, as cartas Reed, queremos você como nossa nova mestra...'

Na face de Sakura apareceu um grande sorriso.

Carta: '...E não se esqueça, que o futuro pode ser inevitável, se nós assim o quisermos...Imponha-se, Sakura! Não se esqueça disso...'

De repente, a carta brilhou, transformou-se em carta e foi parar nas mãos de Sakura. Meilin olhou para a carta e para a Sakura.

Meilin: 'Ué! Como você a capturou?'

Sakura: 'A carta deixou-se capturar. Essa carta faz me lembrar uma carta Sakura...'

Sakura tira uma carta Sakura do seu bolso e na sua face se esboça um sorriso. A carta Coragem lembrava-lhe a carta Luz. Tinham ambas o mesmo sentido de justiça, estiveram dentro de Sakura e tinham dito quase as mesmas palavras de confiança. Nesse momento telefone tocou. Era Shaoran.

Shaoran: _'Sakura, é você? Já capturou a carta?'_

Sakura: 'Ela se deixou capturar...'

Shaoran: _'Se deixou capturar? Então devia ser daquelas cartas boazinhas...E você, está melhor?'_

Sakura: 'Por acaso, até você adivinhou que tinha alguma coisa comigo?'

No outro lado da linha, Eriol deu uma gargalhada baixinha e Shaoran corou.

Shaoran: _'Bem, é que...você estava mais desinibida do que o costume...e...aquilo quase que ia acontecendo...na enfermaria...Será que você se lembra ainda?'_

Sakura ouviu a frase de Shaoran com atenção e quando ouviu a última parte, estremeceu. Agora é que tudo lhe vinha à memória. O toque, as sensações...apareceu tudo na sua cabeça. Quando finalmente se lembrou, Sakura ficou corada da cabeça aos pés.

Sakura: 'Vo-você não está mentindo? Eu duvido que faria isso...'

Shaoran: _'Mas fez. Mas não fizemos nada de mal, esteja descansada. Apenas a enfermeira nos apanhou, mas não foi nada de mais, acho eu...'_

Sakura: 'O QUÊ?? O que ela vai pensar de mim??'

Shaoran: _'Agora sim, estou reconhecendo a verdadeira Sakura...Tímida e inocente, eheh...Bem, tenho que desligar senão Eriol vai me mandar pagar a conta do telefone...Adeus e beijos para você e para Meilin. Vemo-nos amanhã!'_

Depois do telefone ficar desligado, Sakura ficou meio desconcertada e Meilin meteu-se no assunto.

Meilin: 'Sakura, o que foi?'

Meilin olha para Sakura e ao ver que estava a ser olhada, Sakura fica vermelha que nem um pimentão e ao falar, disparou quase tudo para fora do que falou com Shaoran.

Sakura: 'Porque está olhando para mim?! Eu não tive culpa se eu estava com ele logo na enfermaria!! Aconteceu o que tinha de acontecer! Maldita a hora em que ele e eu estávamos quase no maior ama...'

Antes de terminar a frase, Sakura arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos. "Bolas, falei de mais...", pensou.

Meilin: 'O QUÊ?? Vocês ainda nem sequer são noivos e já fazem isso, e eu que já tenho um, nem passa de beijinhos!!'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, Kero também e Meilin tapou a boca, pois sabia que tinha falado de mais. A seguir, Kero deu uma alta gargalhada.

Kero: 'Ahahah!! A fedelha já tem noivooo!!'

PUM! Dois travesseiros na cara do Kero outra vez! Sakura, depois das "travesseiradas" a Kero, decide pôr fim ao assunto.

Sakura: 'Eu lhe desejo felicidades, Meilin! Que bom que você encontrou uma companhia! Bem, acho que já são horas de jantar. Venha!'

Sakura, Meilin e Kero saíram do quarto. Entretanto, noutro lugar, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos estava sentada na poltrona, olhando para o espelho, onde estava reflectido o quarto de Sakura. Um vulto aparece atrás da poltrona.

Mulher: 'Até que enfim, que apareceu, Sanryu. Pensava que se tinha perdido nos céus...'

Sanryu: 'Apenas fui me descontrrairr um pouco, mestrra Rreed. Aqui estava um tédio...Então, a menina Kinomoto já capturrou a carrta Corragem?'

A cara de Reed contraiu-se um pouco ao ouvir o nome da carta.

Reed: 'Essa carta...foi um erro criá-la. Mas que posso eu fazer, já foi criada mesmo...'

Sanryu: 'É mesmo, o que pode fazerr mesmo...Essa menininha está prrogrredindo, não acha?'

Reed: 'Claro, e é bom que ela avance, se quer apanhar as cartas todas...a próxima carta não é coisa fácil...mas vai ter o seu lado bom, vão me conhecer melhor...'

Dito aquilo, Reed olha para um quadro onde ela está acompanhada por alguém que ela reconhece. Na sua face desenha-se um sorriso triste que Sanryu, sua guardiã fiel há uns tempos, nota rapidamente.

Sanryu: 'Que se passa mestrra? Ainda pensando nele?'

Reed: 'É que...infelizmente, eu não lutei pelo meu destino...e estou pagando por isso.'

Depois de ter acabado de falar, Reed olha para a janela, e fica pensativa. "No meu caso, o futuro foi inevitável, e eu não consegui me impor...Ah, como gostaria de voltar ao tempo em que estava com ele, com o Clow...", pensou.

Uma lágrima que teimava em sair há muito tempo correu pela face de Reed, e ela ali continuou, sentada na poltrona, olhando na janela.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**E aí, pessoal? Reed está começando a mostrar seu lado bom...mtas emoções! E a Meilin apareceu, dando mais uma vez o ar da sua graça!**

**Me perdooeeeemmm!!! Eu sei, demorei mó tempão, mas que posso eu fazer? Mas agora foi especial de 10 páginas! Me empolguei eheheh.**

**Mais reviews, please!**

**Agradecimentos a minha filhota Pepercat, minha manocas Caty, minha mammy Katy, todo o pessoal da Mansão, todo o pessoal do fórum SL, em especial ao Dudux! **

**Obrigada mais uma vez, FireKai, pelos seus comentários excelentes!**

**Hazta!**


End file.
